How I changed
by 6WillhelmBroon-Cherubfan
Summary: I'm Kyle Blueman. I'm 8. My life has changed completely. New life. New way of school. New friends. Oh but there is one advantage. My roomate Rod Nilsson. But he's so incredible and my freinds keep asking if i'm Gay! Slash. Please Review!
1. New

This is not the room I went to sleep in. This room is way cleaner. There is in Harry to wake me up (man that kid is messy) and I have some hideous clothes at the foot of my bed. Boots. Urgh! Olive trousers. Urgh! Orange T-shirt. That colour dose not go. But I don't want to get up. Wait. Something doesn't feel right. I lift up my covers. That's right I'm naked. Some person must have undressed me and lifted me into this bed. I hope it was a man. What am I saying?

"Hello there Kyle." A voice from the corner says. I snap around and look at the motherly face of a woman. "I'm Julia."

"Hey" I whisper back shocked that she knew my name. "Er, where am I?"

Julia smiled at me. "I think we should let Mac explain that."

***

I stepped into an old fashioned Study. And there sitting by the fire is an old but muscular man most likely in his late fifties. "Hello Kyle" The Man said with a massive smile on his face. "I'm Mac."

"Excuse me?" I said realising I could probably wind this Man up. "Do you approach all you new recruits like this or is it just the young ones like me?" That put a shocked expression on Macs face.

"Jennifer was right" Mac said to Julia.

I recognised that name. "Do you mean Jennifer from Nebraska house?" I asked

"Yes I do." Mac replied. "She said you would be perfect for CHERUB. You're physically fit. You seem to excel in all aspects of your education. You talk and act way above your age. And you can deduce scenes with ease."

OK, I think what he's saying that this organisation is called CHERUB. It finds things out from people so slightly like a spy. I'm a child. It's so obvious. It's an organisation where children become spies.

"Well" Mac said. "Before you whether you would like to become a spy for

British intelligence because at Cher-

"It's basically a school for spies. I get it." I finished Macs sentence and smirked at his gobsmacked expression. "And I do want to join. Just let me share a room with someone with a sense of hygiene."


	2. Rod Nilson

"Hi there, I'm Rod Nilsson. I will be your roommate for the next year or so. I will show you round CHERUB campus for the next day or so. If you have any complaints about me. Please report them to Julia our floor handler."

I stared at this new kid. Seriously weird. American. Quite tall for his age. Middle length blonde hair. But his room looked very neat which is good. So cute as well. Hold on. Is that really me talking.

"Kyle." Rod said. Waving his arms franticly in front of my face. "Are you listening to me?"

"Oh sorry." I grinned at him. Blushing. I am blushing. That is unlike me. "I zoned out for a couple of seconds."

Rod raised his eyebrows. "You best not do that in lessons. You'll get your ass kicked by the teachers if you do that."

"Whoops." What is wrong with me?

"If you don't pluck up your gonna get flattened in Basic training."

This guy is seriously pissing me off. "OK Rod. I have been here for about two hours and you are already picking at everything I do. So I would shut your trap before I shut it for you!" I screamed at him.

Suddenly I felt swooped of my feet. On the floor. Rod grabbed my arm, twisted around my back and pain erupted in my arm. He then flicked his head backwards to get his hair out of his eyes. "That's how I and everyone at CHERUB can hurt you if you annoy us." He's staring into my eyes. His face illuminates. He lets me go and stands up, brushing himself down. "Um… Okay. You should be careful. How old are you?"

I pulled myself up, rubbing my arm. "I'm gonna be nine in thirty-six days." I told him.

Rod grinned. "That's good. I'm two months older than you. We could do Basic training together." Why doesn't he actually explain what basic training is. "Oh god I'm sorry. I haven't even explained what basic training is."

Finally.

"Once you turn ten. You get to take basic training that lets you qualify as a CHERUB agent. Apparently, it lasts 100 days and is a horrible ordeal."

I grimaced. "Sounds dreadful." What's up with all these new words and the way I think?

"Come on." Rod said, turning towards their door. "I show you where the canteen is."

I could swear I sore him wink at me.


	3. Angie & Shelby

Rod walked me through the junior block to the tightly packed Canteen. We qued up and Rod ordered a large slice of lambs rib with a variety of vegetables. I grabbed a garden salad with olive oil lightly dribbled on it.

"Here Kyle!" Rod yelled from the other side of the canteen, beckoning me to join him at his table. I grabbed the bowl of salad and hurried over.

Rod patted a seat next to him and I gracefully slipped into place at the table. Rod tapped me and pointed everyone on the table to me. "That's Angie." He said, pointing to a red headed girl who was chatting to her friend. "She lives on our floor. Her parents were killed by a motorcycle gang, so it's best not to bring up motors of any kind in a conversation when your around her. She's kinda fragile about it. She's talking to her roommate Shelby. She has been here for two years already and is a karate champion. Do not under any circumcises get into a fight with her." He waved at the pair. "Hello girls. We got a new face at the table. This is Kyle."

The girls turned around and giggled. "Hi Kyle." Angie said. "I presume Rod has done the gentle thing by explaining who we are." She grinned.

I starred at this girl. She is speaking way above her age. But that's what I do. Beat her at her own game. "Hi," I said, putting on a dead serious voice. "I presume you already know all about me?"

Now it was her turn to stare. "Umm. No."

Now for my not really triumphant finish. "Then I would advise you that I do not address me like that until I am truly satisfied that I want to be friends with you."

Angie's head flopped down as her face fell. "Oh." She said, quite hurt. And that hurt me.

"I'm only joking Angie!"

She looked up and smiled weakly. Shelby piped up at that moment. "So Rod," She Turned towards Rod. "You fell in love with this on yet." Rod blushed at this moment turned away from the group and swiped his long flowing hair out of his eyes. He then sat up straight and starred Shelby off. "Shut up." He muttered through ground teeth. I starred at Rod, shocked.

Angie's face elated. "Oh!" She squealed. "He hasn't told you yet has he." (directing this at me of course.)

I looked perplexed. "No." I mumbled, shoving a fork load of salad into my mouth.

"He's our little poof." Shelby said, rocking backwards on her chair.

Rod looked angry. "It's called Gay Shelby." He growled.

Shelby continued smiling. She turned towards me. "You queer Kyle? HA! That rhymes."

I looked at her with a questionable expression plastered on my face. "Okay, Number one: Queer and Kyle do not rhyme. And two: I think Rod would prefer if you referred to Queer as homosexual or Gay."

Angie looked at Shelby. "He so is."

They will think I'm gay forever now. "No! I didn't say I was gay. I just am bi-curious." OH MY GOD! I'm- No, I can't be.

Angie chuckled. "Well, hopefully Will will be able to tell us if you are. He's got a real knack for that sort of stuff."


	4. Will & Meryl

CRASH!

A wave of Cherubs slid out of the way quickly to make way for a young boy of about seven. His hair was like Rod's. It waved into his eyes as he turned around to see a young Kenyan woman chase him right into the heart of the canteen. The boy rushed over to us and skidded to a halt and ducked behind a chair, watching the young woman scouring the packed canteen.

"Hey Will." Angie said, twisting her fork around a clump of spaghetti. Will was clutching his chest but eventually was able to breath.

"Hi Angie." Will gasped.

Shelby pulled Will up from behind his chair. "Will do you think Kyle here is Gay?" She asked Will. "Oh sorry. Will, Kyle. Kyle, Will."

Will starred into My eyes, examining them. He then bent down to my level and said. "Kyle do you think you are gay?" I hesitated. I've always had a very feminine mind set. And lately I seem to be thinking differently.

Before I had time to answer, Will nodded and turned to Shelby. "Hell Yeah!" He told her. Then the young Kenyan lady ran up to Will and grabbed his red CHERUB T-shirt.

"Right," She said. "Will we seem to have a problem? You ran of the track after only three laps out of eight. You then ran of when I called you back. That caused a lot of disturbance. So what should I do with you?"

Will's Adams apple pulsed towards his mouth. "I dunno Meryl." He tilted his face towards the floor.

Meryl grimaced. "I'm Meryl when I'm happy. You should call me Miss in a situation like this. I think you deserve cleaning duty for the kitchens for a week." She turned to face me. "Ah, you must be Kyle." I nodded. "Swap plates with Rod please." This was not an option, it was a demand. I pulled Rod's plate towards me.

"Excuse me Meryl." I said. "Why?"

Meryl pointed to the teachers table. "Mac said that you need to gain weight. I can see why. You are very scrawny." I gasped at her. Not once in my life had I been called scrawny. I thought I was just rather slim. Rod cracked up.

"Ha. You're scrawny." He chuckled. Meryl then turned to him.

"I don't see what you're laughing at Rod." She said, grinning. "I asked you to swap with Kyle. You get the salad. You're starting to get some Puppy Fat."

Then me, Angie, Shelby and Will burst into tears of laughter.


	5. InfomationNOW

Meryl frogmarched Will out of the Canteen. Will cringed away as hundreds of eyes followed him. Meryl pulled him upright. "Keep up you pathetic boy."

Rod put his fork back into his bowl and stood up. "Okay you guys. I'm off to Karate."

This was about halfway through lunchtime though. "Why are you off so early?" I asked.

Angie and Shelby sniggered. "Rod is completely lousy at fighting." Angie giggled.

Rod tossed his head backwards so his hair flew out of his face. "I'm not that bad." He said, annoyed. "I'm a flippen Yellow belt."

At this, Shelby slipped of her chair with laughter. "It took you four months to get your yellow belt. It only took me six bloody days." She whooped.

"I'm outta here you guys." Rod said, spinning to face the exit. He slung his bag over his shoulder. "Kyle, I think you're in my art class so I'll see you then." Rod skipped out of the canteen.

I shoved a fork load of lamb in to my mouth. Shelby and Angie swivelled around to face me. "So," Angie said. "What do you think of Rod? Cute or what?"

I was quite astounded by all the abrupt questions. I coughed up most of the chewed up meat. "Excuse me." I spluttered. "Don't I get ask the questions first?"

Angie shrugged.

"Thank you" I said. "First of all, who is Meryl and why is she so strict?"

"Meryl is the Junior Fitness instructor." Shelby told me. "She was an Olympic gold medallist in Running. Started working here as a training instructor a few months ago so she is getting used to the system of punishments so that makes here a crazy nutjob."

She's an Olympic runner and Will could outrun her.

"I know what you're thinking." Angie said. "But Will is freakishly fast."

Why does she keep getting in my head?

I was just about to shove another load of lamb into my mouth when Shelby pushed my plate to the other side of the table. "Back to the matter at hand." She said rapidly.

"How do you feel about Rod?" Angie asked.

Oh for Gods sake. I jerked up. "I don't even know if I am Gay for gods sake!" I yelled. The canteen fell silent. Oh damm it. The whole Canteen is just staring at me. I silently slipped back into my seat. Going lower and lower.

I sat up and leaned across the table towards Angie and Shelby. "All I have to go by is bi-curious thoughts and Will's amazing ability to predict emotions. Which I haven't seen proved yet so I'm discounting that theory." I told them.

Shelby tuned to Angie and they both sighed. "Rod is proof." Shelby said.

"Yeah" Angie continued, leaning over to whisper in my ear. "Rod had no idea he was gay until Will talked to him properly and Rod was able to let all his emotions."

"Trust us." Shelby said, joining the cluster. "Me and Ange spent forever bugging Rod about how he was gay and trying to make him confess, Because we were pretty confident that he was Gay. But Rod didn't think so. But Wills just amazing sometimes."

"Fine" I eventually gave in. "I'll let Will give me this weird test."

I mean, how bad would it be being gay?


	6. A weird Art lessson

Angie took me to my art class that afternoon. Walking privately with Angie is not a good thing. All she does is talk and talk and talk. There is no way to interrupt her.

We reached to classroom door and walked through. Angie rushed over to sit next to Shelby while I spotted Rod and Will chatting in the corner.

I gracefully lowed myself into a chair between them both.

"So what was your punishment?" Rod asked Will.

Will groaned. "Ten laps, every day for two weeks."

Why are they ignoring me? "COUGH!" They turned towards me. I smiled.

Rod retuned the smile. Light bounced of his face, illuminating the room.

At the front of the classroom Angie and Shelby were giggling uncontrollably. We turned to face them. There eyes widened and they turned back around.

"Oh, hi Kyle." Rod said.

Now they notice me.

"Hello."

Will turned back to Rod. "So how's the fitness regime going Rod?" He asked.

Rod sighed. "Terrible." He said, flopping backwards into his chair. "I can't have any puddings. I have to fill in a report check of every thing I eat each day for the next month. Visit the Nurse once a week for a quick check-up for the next six months and I also have to do ten laps every day for the next two weeks. It's bloody embarrassing."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that Rod." The teacher entered the room, immediately halting the raging racket of the Class. "Well then," The teacher said. "Today we are going to be making our clay pots that are based around fruit & veg."

What the Heck.

"Ah, Mr. Blueman. You're new here. I'm Miss. Douche." Poor woman. "I'll let you be creative and let you design what ever you want, let your initiative shine." She said.

Well that sucks, I'm crap at art.

Everyone stood up to collect some clay. I followed Will. "How the hell am I meant to let my initiative shine?" I asked him.

Will picked up some clay for me. "Kyle, are you gay?" He asked, handing me the clay (Which was ironically shaped like a long floppy dick).

I leaned against a cabinet. "Put me out of my misery. Why?"

"Shelby told me to."

"Now that makes sense."

I sat down and laid out all the clay and picked up the weird scalpel.

"Wait!" Will yelled. I dropped the scalpel. "This is the first part of your test. Don't look at your work. Listen to me and Rod talk, and whatever you make will give us a bit of a clue. Rod!"

Rod turned. "Yes my sweet darling." Angie and Shelby cracked up as they passed.

Will sighed. "Very funny Rod." He said, waving his hair aside. "I need your help. Well your gay right?"

"That's what you told me." Rod said, a smile heading towards both ears.

"You need to talk about how amazing men are and as I'm straight-"

"That's what your shrink keeps telling you to say."

"Shut up now Rod. Anyway, because I'm straight, I'll talk about women."

For gods sake. I see what they're doing. "Seriously?" I ask.

"So that's why Guys are so hot."

"So that's why Girls are so hot."

I had been listening intently the whole time. Not once had I looked at my sculpture.

"Ah" Will said. "Test one is rather clear." Have I messed up the pot? I turn. In front of me is a perfect in every detail… well… I think it's.... Very clear.

"When did I do this?" I asked, gobsmacked.

Rod smirked. "About the time when I was rather graphic."

"And when I was graphic." Will giggled. "You actually made it bigger." They collapsed in laughter.

"Be Quiet back there!" Miss Douche cried.

"You know," I said, staring at the back of (newly dubbed) The Douche. "I will never stop finding that name funny." I turned back to my pot or strange sculpture.

"What fruit and Veg is this?"

"Well." Rod coughed, still recovering from laughter. "It could be a pear mixed with a banana." He tilted his head to the side, examining the magnificent sculpture. "And possibly a couple of raspberries." Will burst out laughing and Rod quickly joined in.

"HAZAH!" I said loudly. "I've quite literally cocked this up." Rod and Will fell silent. They stared above my head. I turned around. The Douche was glaring at me. Fire glowing from her eyes. "I know you're new here Mr. Blueman." She growled. "But at CHERUB we do not tolerate foul language and especially not foul figures. Ten laps every day for the next two weeks!"

Now isn't that funny.


	7. Shower

It had been two weeks since I had started CHERUB. I had acclimatized to the hectic schedule of lessons, acquired my Red belt in Karate after a week, a large amount of people are accepting me a friend and I seem to have learnt a few descriptive words beginning with the letter A(I'm reading through the dictionary purely for the hell of it.). But thankfully, it has been two and I am turning round the last corner of my Punishment Laps.

Rod is slightly in front of me. I power myself up, and go flying forward in front of Rod and pass the finishing line. I say that like it's an achievement. Yay! I've completed my first punishment.

That's _exactly_ what Will had in mind.

* * *

Back in the changing rooms, me and Rod dived into the showers. Will had finished long before us and was pulling on his red CHERUB T-Shirt. Will hadn't performed any of his tests on me since the Art class incident. This was very weird. But the he called me over to the blurred window.

"Can you see them Kyle?" Will pointed at a group of 14-15 year old girls all making there way of the track and into the changing room.

"Now Kyle," Will said, starring into my eyes. "What is in your mind right now?"

I closed my eyes. I could imagine them running in and ripping there navy and black T-Shirts off and I diving into the shower together.

To be quite honest. That image is really quite grotesque in my mind.

URGHH! URGHH! Horrible straight thoughts. I shuddered.

Will understood my expression and pulled out a notepad and jotted something in side it. I turned to Rod and he smiled and nodded because he could also understand what I was thinking.

"Anyway!" Will bellowed, snapping his notebook shut and at the same time snapping me out of my little trance. "Me and all the guys here-"

"Apart from me!" Rod shouted, obviously annoyed.

"Yes apart from the homosexuals." I can really imagine Will being Southern. "Were going to go spy on the girls in the shower. You coming?"

YOU FUCKING PERVERTS!

"Sorry" I said, acting like I was genuinely upset. "That really doesn't take my biscuit."

"Come on, it'll be like a celebration of completing your first punishment."

There it is.

I turned my head. "I don't actually like woman's body OK." I looked over to Rod. His face was rather blank before. But when I said that, his face lit up.

"WILL, you coming?" A boy shouted fro the other side of the changing room.

"Nearly there Mike" Will shouted back. "Suit your self queer." He said to me. The he ran off.

"Bloody charming." I muttered. I walked over to Rod who was still in the shower. I hung up my towel and switched on the hose. "Bloody hell. What the heck is up with Will?" I asked Rod.

Rod smirked. "This is al part of his tests. Oh and come to mention it, how do you feel about girls physically?"

"Not being mean, but personally I think they look kinda sick."

"I understand."

"Of course you understand, Your Gay."

Now it hits me. I'm standing naked in a shower with my naked best friend who coincidently is gay. And you know what. I love it.

"What are you thinking about?" Rod asked.

NO MR. P! DON'T DO THIS NOW! I turned away fro Rod. But I turned my head back. Rod raised and eyebrow.

"It's Okay Kyle. It happens to the best of us."

"Please don't patronise me."

"Fine, but Kyle, my question."

I stepped out the shower and grabbed my towel but just as I was about to open my mouth. An echo of screams erupted from the girls changing room. And all that was yelled repeatedly was

"PERV ALERT! PERV ALERT!"

Me and Rod grinned.


	8. After the Shower

Me and Rod rushed out of the changing rooms as quick as we could. We reached the Science block and I waved at Angie who was waiting by the door.

"Tell me what happened with Will afterwards." I told Rod. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Sure." He said, turning around and walked around the corner with an elegant spring in his step. I used my usual happy skip to travel to my science classroom. Angie greeted me with the usual couple of words she uses at moments like this.

"Morning Kyle." She said, grinning.

That's not what she usually says.

"You and Rod look cute together."

There it is.

* * *

The lesson finished and me and me and Angie were chatting away to each other. A few meters later, we crossed paths with Rod's science group (Me and Angie are in a higher group with most people classmates aged 14 to 15).

"Oh!" Angie squeaked as Rod and Will reached us. "I forgot to ask you Kyle. Can we all use your room Saturday night for a mini Film Festival type thingy?"

"Excuse me!" Rod cried indignantly, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Am I just discounted in the choices of _MY_ room as well?"

While this little quarrel between Rod and Angie continued, Will glanced at his watch. "Oh GOD!" He yelped, slapping his hand to his forehead. "I have a dire meeting with Mac right now." In about a second, Will was out of sight.

Shelby then Jumped into the little circle. "So did he tell you what happened Rod?" She asked.

Rod Nodded. "Basically, when the girls started screaming, Meryl burst into the room and began rounding everyone up. Will was ready to leave, but Meryl saw him"

"What an idiot." Angie muttered.

"And now all the boys doing laps have to go see Mac right now."

"What about us?" I asked.

"It's okay." Rod said reassuringly. "All the staff know I'm gay so that's my alibi. And everyone thinks that you're… well… you know?"

"Bloody cheek!" I said, annoyed. Then I sighed and put my hand on my head. "I'm not gay!"

"Yet" Angie added. (She says that like its planned) "Anyway, at the film festival, what shall we watch? Because the rental store down the road is shit. And the library here only has educational videos'."

"Oh that's great." Shelby said sarcastically. "Everyone wants to watch the German version of 'A Midsummer Night Dream' Everyone tittered lightly.

"I could help." I said, awkwardly raising my hand. "I have a whole stack of pirate DVDs I used to burn back at the children's home."

"Kyle you little beauty!" Angie cried as she leaned forward and planted a peck on my head (Why am I so short?!")

"You wily fox." Rod grinned. Then, he ever so subtlety winked at me.

Rod is my everything.


	9. Eve of my assention

That Saturday night, Angie and Shelby came to me and Rods room. They had bought some popcorn along with them (Stolen from the fourth floor Store cupboard.) and I prepared that while they pushed the two double beds together.

CLANG!

The door was flung open and in the doorway was Will, coated in mud from head to toe. Me and Rod shrieked. "There is no way in hell your coming into our room like that!" I squealed.

"Oh come on!?" Will protested. "I've been digging for some stupid plants all day and your gonna shun me out?"

"Will, I symphsise, I really do." Rod said frantically, grabbing for a dustpan and brush and scooping up the dried mud that had fallen onto the carpet. I grabbed a sponge and a bucket with soapy water and scrubbed at the newly stained carpet. "Still there is a s you well know, a code of cleanliness in the presence of mine and Kyle's room."

"FINE!" Will shouted. He turned and purposely rubbed his muddy trainers into the carpet and scarped off.

"Man, what a bitch." I muttered under my breath, now scrubbing furiously at the floor.

Rod tutted, grabbed the wet sponge out of my hand. "Kyle" He wined. "You have gotta be more gentle when scrubbing floors."

Shelby and Angie burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"You two are acting just like a married couple." That was all Angie was able to muster before she collapsed back into tears of laughter.

I had to admit it was kinda funny the way Rod freaks out all of the time. Then I thought of a slightly better come back. "Actually, with all the floor scrubbing it reminds me of Cinderella." That made no sense as a joke. It was crap. But not as bad as the consequences it led to.

"Yeah," Shelby giggled. "Rods the cushy fairy god mother and You're the weak Cinderella."

I turned my nose up at them. "Well you two are the ugly sisters."

That's something I regret saying.

Shelby's face tightened into a frown and her mouth curled into a snarl. She then snapped forward and I was off my feet in an instant and my arm was twisted tightly around my back. It wasn't like what Rod did on my first day. This was much scarier as Shelby is only nine and is already a 1st Dan black belt in karate who has beaten cherubs of up the age of 14 in sparring competitions. One more move and she could practically snap me in half.

Shelby finally let me go. "DON'T BE SO FUCKING COCKY KYLE!" She yelled into my ear.

"Excellent work Shelby, you'd make a fabulous CHERUB." Once again the door way was open and there in the doorway was a very rosy cheeked Will. Fresh from the shower with towel dried hair and bright blue pyjamas with farm animals embroided onto it. "Oh and sorry about the . I got this off a six year old red shirt."

"Well that's just a year difference isn't it?" I asked.

"Kyle, I'm ten in four months." Will said angrily.

"Oh." I'm bloody embarrassed.

Rod who had momentarily been sitting on the bed, sprang up and picked up a hand held vacuum cleaner. "Will, stay right there!" Rod demanded and skipped over to Will and ran the vacuum up and down Will's body.

"Will." Angie said. "Since when do you use the word fabulous?"

"I dunno." Will shrugged, looking down at Rod who was slowly circling Will's crotch with the vacuum. "I seem to be having such a gay day- Rod just drop the subtle act your not gonna seduce me!" Will shouted, stepping into a crowded room.

I got up and moved over to the incredibly large cupboard(Rod built and extension).

"ROD!" I called. "Would the videos be under: 'F' for films or 'M' for media?"

Rod stood up and did his classic sigh and hair flick and wondered over to me. He raised his hand above his head and tapped 'M'. "'M' is for movies."

Stupid American.

"OHH!" Angie cooed. "You shouldn't be mean to Rod for being American."

GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

"Well, what have you got" Shelby asked.

I reached up to the drawer, but it was way too high. "ROD!" I whined. "Can you get them down pwease!" (I added the W to make me sound more cute and innocent) I gave Rod my adorable puppy dog face.

Rod smiled, reached up to the draw and pulled out a bundle.

"Your so tall Rod!" Angie gasped, as if she'd never noticed.

"And Handsome." I muttered to myself.

"And Muscular!" Will cried out. We all turned to face him with shocked expressions. "Sorry. Gay day remember?"

I shook my head slightly and gave Will a reassuring smile. "Oh were not judging you." I smirked.

Angie who was sitting next to Will, patted him on the shoulder and said. "Just remember, we would all love it if you joined Rod and Kyle's _fabulous_ life style."

I grounded my teeth. "Will hasn't even completed all hi tests yet so how do you even know if I'm gay or not?" I growled.


	10. What a strange mind Oneself has

_Oh yeah this weird thing that I forgot to put up._

_Disclaimer: I am not Robert Muchamore and I only own parts of the plot and characters that ive created._

We were all curled up on the sofa watching the Grudge (the original terrifying Japanese one). Angie grabbed the duvet and flung it over us. Shelby squealed as the croaky voice echoed from the TV. Then a ghostly boy jumped out of the water. I shrieked, jumped into the air and grabbed Rod. Rod had no clue that it was me and grabbed me close as to protect me. We clung to each other for a couple of seconds, Rod smiled at me; we didn't even notice Shelby switching the TV off.

"Is it really 4'oclock already?!" Will called with a mock shocked expression on his face.

Will, Shelby and Angie slipped out of the room.

"Should we let go of each other now?" Rod asked, still carrying that gorgeous smile of his.

NO WAY! I want to stay here and hold you forever. Both of us in perfect unison. Caring for each other through the night. "Might as well." WHY DID I HAVE TO GO AND SAY THAT?!

We both looked at each other. I feel devastated. But I must stay strong and try not to show that.

Rod sat up and rubbed his eyes. "That movie was scary wasn't it?" Why does he always say movie instead of film. He's lived in England for five years and his American accent is very faint. I know we have just had a very emotional moment, well I have, and I start slagging of his accent. I mean I'm abit of a hypercritic person. His voice is posher than mine. I've lived in the South-West of England all my life witch is like the slums of England so I can't really talk can?

"KYLE" Rod shouted, furiously waving his hand in front of my face. "Earth to Kyle."

I sighed. "Yeah it was scary." How forlorn am I? "We should probably go to bed now." I said this with quite drearily and with no passion. Yet when I turned to face Rod, his mouth had hung out and his face was so shocked. His cheeks went from his normal rosy red, to Ghostly white.

Rod then raised an eyebrow as if questioning me. "WE should go to bed now."

Oh god that came out slightly wrong. Well especially if you're Rod. "Go to sleep I mean."

Rod looked relieved as he said, "Of course."

Hmmm. That's mean. "What? Am I really that hideous?" I asked, putting my puppy do face on.

"Not at ALL!" Was Rods abrupt response. "I actually think you quite…"Rod trailed off, muttering his end to the sentence.

"What?!"

"Never mind." Rod turned away, lay face down on the bed and let out a high pictched squeak.

"Rod you all right Dude."

Rod raised his hand and gave me the OK sign.

"Well I'm off to sleep now. Gnight."

* * *

"You have got to ask Kyle out!" Angie told me on our way back from computer hacking.

"Angie common," I answered back. "I'm 9 years old so I doubt I have feelings for anyone" I lied.

"But it's so obvious you like him." Angie whinged. "And he's cute you gotta admit that."

"Well…" I hesitated. "Is he even gay?"

Angie flicked me in the ear. "Well Duh! He totally likes you too. You can tell by the way he blushes around you all the time."

"But like I said before, I'm only 9"

"So what! You and Kyle and practically every CHERUB in existence, except Will as he is immature as anything, acts mature and older than they really are. Just please make a move Rod."

* * *

Holy Crap I'm Gay!

I sat up straight in my bed. I looked at Rod. Sleeping so peacefully. His golden locks residing gently on his pillow. So peaceful.

My hand feels clammy.

I glanced down.

Me and Rod are HOLDING HANDS!

OH MY GOD!

I need to talk to Will.

Pronto.


	11. Awwwwwwwwwww

**Disclaimer: I am not Robert Muchamore and do not own any of his stories or characters. (Sorry I did not put up earlier)**

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Kyle what the bloody hell do you think you're doing. It's Six thirty on a Sunday morning and I didn't get to sleep last night because the Grudge is a really scary film." Will looked at me, eyeing me down, his long blonde hair had gone static by the pillow and was plastered to his face, a growling expression on his face and both hands resting on either side of the doorframe.

"Will you have got too stop standing in door ways. It freaks me out." I said.

Will raised his eyebrows. "So?"

God I'd forgotten. "Well Will. The thing is…" I took in a deep breath. "I'm sort of in the legion of Rod, Elton John, John Barrowman and all the other people you can't help but adore."

Will lowered his eyebrows and smiled gleefully. "So that makes you what?

"Gay."

Then for some bizarre reason, Will begins to clap. "Wow! Finally he says it people!" He called to a fake audience.

What the hell is up with him. I announce some life changing news about me and he turns a blind eye. What a Friend.

"Kyle I'm not mocking you or anything." Will said reassuringly. "It's just that it's kinda obvious."

"Is that even a good thing?" I asked.

Depends on whose eyes you se it through. Kyle, just wandering?"

"What?"

"Who is John Barrowman?"

**THIS BOY HAS NOT LIVED!**

"John Barrowman is a performer in theatres. Totally Amazing! Totally Gay!" I explained.

"Ahh…" Will sighed. "I bet he's fit."

I smirked. "Oh yeah." Hold on. "I expect that sort of behaviour from me or Rod or Angie or Shelby. But I swear you are keeping a little secret to your self. Are you?"

"We'll shut up now." Will snapped. He calmed down and asked. "How did you figure out then?"

So I told Will everything that happened in the dream and the strange behaviour before hand.

"Seriously Kyle." Will said, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Were all here for you no matter what."

"Thanks Dude." As I said this, I leaned back on Wills bedside table. It wobbled and a photo frame slipped off and crashed to the floor making a horrific smashing sound as the glass broke into tiny pieces on the carpeted floor.

"JESUS KYLE! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Will screamed at me. He pulled the photo from underneath the wooden frame. Will tucked it away quickly but I still saw a little three year old boy with fluffy blonde hair standing between his parents holding their hands with ice cream around his face. Will sniffed as he tucked it into a draw.

I felt terrible. "Look Will I am so, incredibly sorry. I'll buy you a new frame. I promise."

Will turned back to me, wiping his eyes. "Don't sweat it. I'm sure you'd do the same if I smashed the frame holding a picture of your parents."

"Doubt it." I told him. "My parents must have scarpered as soon as I was born, seeing as no one has been able to trace them."

Will snapped his hand to his mouth. "Oh Kyle." He said sympathetically. "I'm sorry about saying that. You OK mate?"

I smiled kindly. "Yeah. The fact that I don't know them makes it easier to not think about them like that."

That's only partly true. It's true I not exactly bothered by not knowing. But sometimes I lie in bed at night thinking about who they could be.

Wills bedroom door was pushed open by Shelby and Angie who were dressed in their dressing gowns with their hair every where.

"Yeesh!" I said smiling.

"Oh shut up Kyle!" Shelby snapped. "Will, what on earth is going on in here!?"

Will gave them an ear to ear Grin. "Girls, you'll be glad to hear this. Kyles gay."

Both girls turned to me, tilted their heads slightly and gave out an "Awwwwwwwwwwwww!" They rushed over to me and gave he a great hug.

"I wouldn't do that. Kyle would prefer if A guy hugged him." Will smirked, laughing at his own joke.

Shelby and Angie broke free of me. I rudely gave Will the finger and Shelby thumped him hard on the arm.

"Ouch." Will said sourly, rubbing his arm. "Jesus Shelby you're so tetchy."

Angie headed towards the door. "I doubt I'll get back to sleep now." She said. "I'm going to have a quick shower and then get some breakfast. Anyone want to join me?"

Wills eyes widened. "I'll join you in the shower any day!" He said gleefully.

Shelby raised her fist. "Do you want me to shove this in your gob?!" She growled menacingly. Will cowered at the sheer power of Shelby.

I moved to join Angie at the door. "I'm gonna wake Rod up. Oh and let me break the news to him Okay." I told them. Will pretended to slide a zip across his mouth. That'll be a first. "And watch out for glass!" I called back as I left the room.

Wills voice was still audible in the corridor. "That's who Kyle would like to jump in on in the shower."

Even though nobody was watching me, I felt my cheeks flush red.


	12. Exploring

On Sundays, the red shirts were allowed to go into town to go shopping, bowling, laser tag or anything lying around the town. Today, I wanted to stay on Campus. You can chill in a rec room, paintball, study or the rare option in the wet early December Mornings, wander around Campus grounds. Exploring campus can be a dull activity for Cherubs, but I'd already been here for little over two weeks and I still didn't know my way around campus properly. So I had dragged Rod out to help me explore campus while the others went paintballing (Will has 100x100 meter square of garden to clear up, yet he still fits in time to socialise). Rod took me to the main building, the med centre, outside the paintball grounds, the small wooded area at the rear of campus. After lunch, Rod took me to the Basic training compound. Not right inside as that's not allowed

So now were walking back and Rods yakking on about different features of the grounds. I really should be listening as I practically dragged him out here.

"Over there" Rod said, pointing to a cluster of trees with an apparatus with nets underneath it. "is the Climbing Obstacle. You need to complete it to get into basic training."

Outside of the trees were 2 younger red shirts of about six or seven. One was a timid, wiry boy who reminded me of me at that age. The other one was a Chinese girl with long black hair. They were both sparring quite violently so we decided to wonder over.

"You kids should be careful!" Rod called. They both stopped fighting and gave Rod dirty looks.

"Don't patronise us." The girl scowled. For a young child, her response was very mature.

Some people. "Ouch! Tetchy." I smirked.

At this, the boy charged at us. Both I and Rod know that all Cherubs are skilled martial artists, so we turned on our heels and ran like hell.

Even though we were older. Rod and I weren't the best fighters. I hadn't been here long and Rod was a complete clutz and sucked at any Physical activity that involved skill.

I was relatively fast, so I could possibly out run the two kids. However, Rod was very strong but not very fast.

After 200 meters of running flat out, the boy showed amazing strength by dragging Rod to the ground and put him into a fierce arm lock. And Rod is like a foot taller than the kid and has indescribable muscles.

Is now really the time?

The girl was after me now and I cut through the middle of the 400 meter track. I was almost at the Junior block. If I got back to my room and locked the door in time, I would be safe. But for Rod, I don't want to think about it.

Thank goodness for that. I can see Will across the grass, back early from paintballing. He'll help.

"WILL!" I called. "HELP!"

Will smiled and jogged over to me. As he reached me, I tripped and went face first into the squelchy mud. The girl grabbed me and locked my wrist together with one hand and with the other; she bent my leg into an agonising position.

"JEEEEEEEEESUS!"

I turned to look at Will, His leg was stuck out and his smile was menacing

"You snivelling little bugger!" I growled, wrenching my hand away from the girl, grabbed Will's ankle and pulled him to the muddy ground.

We engaged in a foot war as the girl grabbed my arms again.

"Yo, idiot!" The girl said. It took me a couple of seconds to register that she was talking to me. "Get up arse!" I stood up and realised the side of my jeans were smothered in mud.

"OH GOD!" I squealed. "These will take forever to clean."

The girl realised she'd deeply narked me off. But she didn't let her pride down. "think before you speak." She rumbled. Then she gave me a hard punch in the arm.

F**K! F**K! **K! Is everyone really strong or am I just weak?

Will was brushing himself down and laughing his head off. I scowled.

"You got dented by a little girl you pussy." Will hooted.

Will is really grinding my gears. "We'll see who's laughing." I growled. Hen, I bent down, scooped my hand through the thick, brown, squelchy mud and pelted it into Wills face.

"Son of a-" Will shouted as I hurled another lump right at his mouth. I turned to try and save Rod from the little kid.

However, when I reached the climbing apparatus, I found Rod and the boy happily chatting to each other like old friends.

"Nicely done." Rod smirked sarcastically, admiring my jeans.

"Oh ha, ha." I hooted.

The Kid stepped forward and held out my hand to shake. I did reluctantly. "Names Bruce Norris." He said. I realised that Bruce was trying hard not to be on my bad side. So I responded peacefully.

"Kyle Blueman, nice to meet you." I smiled. "who was your accomplice?"

Bruce sniggered. "Oh that's Kerry. Sorry about that, she can be a bit, like you said, tetchy.

I gave out a weak laugh.

"Bruce was just telling me why he and Kerry were sparring out here," Rod said, raising his eyebrows as if to say_ 'Be nice.'_

"Really, why?"

"Well…" Bruce said. "Me and Kerry were sparring quite violently yesterday in the dojo. And we kinda knocked Takada over. She got annoyed and now were banned from the Dojo for this weekend even though we have a grading for our Brown belts tomorrow. Now Kerry's annoyed because she rarely gets in trouble."

"Classic." I grinned, slapping Bruce on the back.

"Kyle!" A high pitched voice called from behind me. I turned and saw a very muddy Will. "I have a score to settle with you!" Will hooked his foot behind mine and pushed me over.

I hit the ground with a dull thud. The mud on the ground shot up and splattered Bruce and Rod.

Rod squealed. "You BITCH!" He lunged at Will and dragged him the ground.

"WHOOOOOO!" Bruce yelled as he jumped into the mixture of Mud and water. " I never miss a good dust up!"

We struggled in the mud for about a minute or so. I crawled out of the muddy pile of angry body's fighting over nothing.

"I'll see you losers later." I jeered. I ran all the way back to the junior block.

***

I really hate communal bathrooms. I am standing here with Rod and Bruce either side of me in the showers. I mean they could at least put little walls up around us so we could get just a bit of privacy. But NOOOO! The qualified agents can have their own bathroom. But the ickle Red shirts don't mind sharing open showers.

Even though we were all piled together, we chatted socially. But whenever I spoke to Rod, he ignored me.

After wards, I grabbed Bruce and hurriedly asked "Why's Rod ignoring me?"

Bruce wrapped a towel round his waist and scratched his head. "OH!" He piped. "after you left, Will talked to Rod about your little secret."

"For gods sake!" I whined. "It's gonna be all over campus by the end of the week."

"No, No, No! Will thought Rod thought that Rod knew and I'm not the sort of person who spreads secrets."

I sighed in relief. "Good, thanks. Well carry on."

"Anyway, Rod's annoyed because you didn't tell him."

Just my shitting luck. "I'll talk to him." I pulled my trousers and T-shirt on, walked to the door. "By the way. How old are you?" I asked Bruce.

"Six." Bruce answered.

"Boy you know your stuff. See ya." I smirked.

"Bye Kyle."

I walked along the corridor, looking at each door, trying to remember who lived in each room. When I reached my door, I was about to barge in when I thought of a way I could weasel info out of Rod. It was a long shot. But it could still work.

Knock! Knock!

"Who is it?" Rod called his voice muffled. Result.

"It's me Will!" I lied, squeakily (Will has a very high pitched voice). I peered through a gap in the door and saw Rod lying face down on the bed. I slowly walked in. "Do you want to talk about this whole Kyle business?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Rod wailed, wrapping his pillow around his head. I was taken aback by this response. "I know this is what I was hoping for." Rod continued. "But the fact that he wouldn't tell me. Well it hurts"

My eyes felt watery. I actually feel like there is something scratching at my heart. Digging Deeper and deeper. I reached up and wiped a tear from my eye. "So what is this whole thing with Kyle then?" I asked, my voice wavering.

Rod lifted his head of the pillow, propped his hands on this chin and sighed. I was very scared. If he turned his head, he'd know it was me listening into all his secrets. "You wouldn't understand Will. You get aroused by anything in a five meter range."

I tried very hard to stifle my urge to laugh as Will would usually retaliate. But I had to get between the lines of so angry that Rod would turn to face me, And so soft that he would wonder if Will is ill or something.

In the end I settled with a simple "Charming."

"Anyway," Rod said. "Kyle is just so cute and clever, sophisticated, fu, hilarious, I could drag on all day." Rod stared dreamily out of the window. "And I thought I could trust him." His head dropped.

I have to get myself back in the game.

"Rod!" I blurted. "Promise me you'll hear Kyles side of the story."

"Sure Will. I mean, Kyle being gay is a positive." He leaned closer to the window. "Will, how come I can see you outside gardening?"

BUSTED! I sprinted out of the room so quickly, down the stairs and into one of the creative rooms full of old musical instruments.

I sat down on a Piano stool, pondering. Rod likes me. He likes me a lot. And I think Rod is divine in every aspect. But I don't want to start anything up.

I just want him to forgive me first.


	13. Sausages

_Sorry about this little comment but I'm gonna get annoyed if I don't say it(Don't judge me) "Kinky Whips! YEAH!"_

_Good, now that's out of my system, on with the story._

I walked down to dinner with Rod, Angie and Shelby (Will had just finished cleaning his 100² meters of garden in half the appointed time and was now clearing the mud off in the shower). Even though Rod had said he would talk to me, he barely looked my way.

Earlier in the day, I had told Angie and Shelby about my epic adventure disguised as Will. They were fascinated by what Rod had said but they had been badgering me about whether I like (And I mean Like, like) Rod or not. But I'm still asking myself that question.

"Kyle! Kyle!" A voice said in my ear. I felt someone prodding me in the arm. "Stop staring." That's Angies voice.

!SNAP!

I jolted upright. "What's happening?" I asked, still in a bit of a daze. Angie leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"You've been staring at Rod for like five minuets."

WHAT!

I didn't realise I'd already got my food and sat down. Rod sat across from me and glared angrily at me, obviously still annoyed. I wonder if he's figured out it was me not Will who he was talking to in the afternoon.

I averted my eyes quickly and scoured the canteen, looking for something to keep my mind off Rod. I spotted Bruce and Kerry sitting by themselves at a table in the corner. Bruce looked engrossed in his bangers and mash, shoving fork loads into his mouth. While Kerry scooped lumps of mash onto her fork and watched them fall off.

It's sad how they sat by themselves with nobody to talk to. I stood up. "HEY BRUCE! KERRY! I called across the packed tables. Their heads turned to me. "DO YOU WANNA SIT WITH US!?" Bruce nodded enthusiastically whilst Kerry reluctantly shrugged. They stood up, plates in hand and wandered over.

Shelby grabbed my top and dragged me back into my seat. "Sit down for gods sake!" She hissed.

Bruce reached the table first. "Hi Kyle, Rod." He sat down and then Kerry joined him.

I smiled while Rod blankly glanced upwards. Bruce raised his eyebrows and shot his eyes from me to Rod as if saying "Still silent eh?"

"Oh!" I squealed. "Sorry I haven't introduced anyone. Bruce, Angie, Angie, Bruce, Kerry, Angie, Angie, Kerry, Bruce, Shelby, Shelby, Bruce, Kerry, Shelby, Shelby Kerry." I grinned triumphantly. "I've always wanted to do that."

"Hi" Kerry said meekly. She turned to me. "Sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry, me and Rod were being dicks."

I felt Rods eyes on the back off me neck. I turned and he mouthed. "There only six." I shrugged him off. I decided to smile at Angie and Shelby who are usually a happy pair. But they just glared at me as if saying _Why did you bring them here?_

Kerry may be six, but she is not a complete idiot. "Are you too Proud and old to talk to the little uns." She mocked. Also Kerry may be six but she still knows sarcasm. "None of you are even old. And your manners aren't great. Kyle's the only one who is nice enough to act kind towards us." As she stood up, Kerry shoved her plate of bangers and mash towards Angie and Shelby. The plate crashed into Shelbys glass of blackcurrant, knocking it over and leaving it to flow into the girls laps.

I, Bruce and Rod stifled our laughter. And Angie shot us dirty looks.

"Argh!" Shelby snapped.

Kerry stormed off. Bruce stood up awkwardly. I looked up at Bruce and said apologetically. "You'd better go after her." He quickly scarpered off.

Me and Rod stared in shock as the table as it continued to be coated in the purple, sticky liquid. "It's like a never ending glass." I muttered. Rod snorted lightly and turned back to the girls.

"PZZZZT! Must resist urge to clean!" A really fake robotic voice said from behind.

"WILL!" I growled.

Will slipped into the vacant seat next to. "Yeah Kyle, waz up Bruv?"

Rod rolled his eyes. "Jesus."

"First off all." I pointed out to Will. "Please, I beg of you, never say 'waz up bruv' again. Second of all" I continued as Angie and Shelby furiously wiped up the spill with paper towels. "When will you learn to keep your trap shut?!" I said angrily.

Will looked confused. But then finally remembered what he'd told Rod earlier. He looked at me, obviously embarrassed and ashamed. "Yeah, sorry bout that."

I noticed that Rod wasn't clearing up, but instead, he was more intrigued in mine and Wills confrontation. We looked at him. Rod raised his eyebrows, flicked his hair out of his face and said with a sly grin. "Oh good you've finished." He turned to Will. "Will, by any chance, were you in my room this afternoon and in a couple of seconds you were outside doing gardening duty?"

Will looked confused. "Rod, what the heck are you talking about?"

Rod continued his devilish smile and faced me. "I wonder what could have possibly happened." He said, resting his elbows on the table.

What an idiot. "Er, Rod." I chuckled. "You're elbows."

Rod looked down at his arms only to realise his yellow jumper (_Author note: It's the 90s. There bound to wear something crazy like that.)_was now sodden in purple juice.

"Nice use of contrasting colours." I smirked.

Rod bit his lip, trying to shake off the fact that there was now a stain on him.

"Excuse me boys." Angie growled, flicking her long red hair out of her face. "Little help here."

I ran off to the counter to get more paper towels whilst Rod and Will cleared all the crockery onto the next empty table. As Will placed Kerrys barely touched plate onto the table, he picked up one of the cocktail sausages. I arrived back at the table, mopping up the juice. Will grinned at me. "This remind you of anything Kyle?" He said cockily, coincidently.

How dumb is Will? He just put himself into a terrible position. I swaggered over to him so our chests were practically touching. I took the sausage out of Wills hand and held it in front of his face. "Well you should know it's practically a replica." And with that, I scooped some mash onto the tip of the miniature sausage and shoved it in Wills mouth.

Will coughed and spluttered as he frantically spat it out. I turned to Shelby and Angie and smiled sweetly. "Seriously, I've seen it. It's actually kinda cute."

They cracked up. Oh how I love praise.

Rod walked up behind me. "Surprisingly," He said, smirking. "You wouldn't think Kyle's a big boy from his exterior." At that, he patted my stomach just abit to close. "Get what I'm saying?"

Angie and Shelby looked at me, shocked. I flushed red. I know Rod just paid me (quite literally) a huge compliment, then why am I so bloody embarrassed.

***

We had finally all got around to eating. And everyone, except Rod, had just collected their puddings. Rod looked enviously at us.

"Still on that Diet then?" I asked him.

Rod licked his lips. "Yeah" He muttered. "For another two months I'm not allowed to have puddings and I gotta fill out that from about what food I've eaten. And with last nights little charade on it, well it wont go down well. Do I look big?" He stood up and lifted the bottom of his top so that his naval was showing. But that was enough to see his hard six pack. He then slowly spun round giving me an amazing view of his ass. I tilted my head to get a better look.

"KYLE!" Shelby said, shoving me. "Don't be so rude. Rod asked if he looked big to you and you're checking him out."

Rod sat back down. "So what if Kyle wants to look at my amazing physique." He said arrogantly.

I looked up dreamily. "Oh yeah." I sighed.

Shelby rolled her eyes.

Angie grasped her hands together gleefully. "Hey you're talking to each other now."

Angie was right. Rod had dropped the silent act. That's a start.

Will had seemed to take an absence from this whole charade. "How many bags of popcorn did we eat last night?" He asked.

"Twelve bags" Shelby said blankly.

"And Rod ate about half of them." Will added.

"Fan-bloody-tastic." Rod said sarcastically. "That will go great on my report."

Angie tapped me on the shoulder. "It's your birthday in two weeks right?"

I nodded.

"Well a week before Christmas, we get to go to Birmingham for our Christmas shopping.

"Cool"

"So we could have a birthday day out."

What great friends.


	14. Birthday Morning

_Author Notes: Encase the age of everyone is mixed up at the mo, this it the ages for every one._

_Kyle: Exactly 9 in this chapter. Meant to look small for his age._

_Rod: 9 and 2 months in this chapter. Meant to look about 10-11 though._

_Angie: 9 and 3 months in this chapter._

_Shelby: 9 and 2 months like Rod in this chapter._

_Will: 9 and 8 months in this chapter. Meant to look extremely young for his age._

_Also_

_For the first paragraph of this chapter, listen to 'It's raining Men' By the Weather Girls for the full effect._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Where am I?

I feel like I'm inside a miniature replica of a town, like the ones you get in those really proud villages, and the walls around me are all striped and Jazzy.

There is water falling from above but I cant feel it on my skin.

I looked up expectedly to see a roof but all that's above me is a rainy, cloudy sky. What's that in the distance? I swear I can see Rod and Will slowly falling from the sky, supported by umbrellas and wearing incredibly tight, lycra underwear, all of witch are in different vibrant colours.

They land and start circling me in positions too graphic to describe.

But why are the weather girls here?

"It's raining Men! Hallelujah! It's raining men!"

"Kyle, wake up!" A chorus of voices called.

I sat up abruptly and my head smacked the head board.

"Jesus!" I screamed. I opened my eyes to see Rod, Angie, Shelby and Will(I think I'm gonna be looking at Will and Rod very differently since that Kinky dream.) who were all dressed in their dressing gowns, Angie was holding a cake with nine lit candles sticking out of it, at the foot of my bed was a stack of presents from my friends and the CHERUB trust fund, behind the group, the stereo was blaring the Weather Girls 'It's raining Men'(Possibly one of the best songs ever) and hanging from the ceiling was a banner reading '!HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'

"You guys!" I called thankfully, reaching out with one hand as if implying 'hug' and with the other, I rubbed the sore spot on my head. They each gave me a hug as I got out of bed and Rod handed me my dressing gown. I wrapped it around quickly as the gang erupted into a chorus of Happy Birthday. Once they finished, I blew out the candles and watched each flame flicker out of existence.

"Do you know that when you blow out candles on a cake, you're just spreading bacteria over it?" Rod said knowingly.

O Honey Honey how he thrills me. (_From the ABBA song Honey Honey BTW)_

"Anyway, Presents." Will squealed joyfully.

"Cool," I said excitedly. "Witch should I open first?"

Rod picked up a very long, flat present wrapped in silver wrapping paper. "This ones from me." He said proudly. He then picked up a present about the size of a small toaster. "This ones an adjoining prezzie."

We sat down on the perfectly clean floor, witch I had cleaned the night before, and I began to tearing the paper off the long flat present.

"It's and Ironing board." I exclaimed blankly. "It's great Rod but we don't even have an Iron."

Rod bobbed up and down from his kneeling position and joyfully clasped his hands together. "Open the other one then." He said excitedly. I unwrapped the silver paper and I saw the lettering 'MEDIUM SIZED, MULTIFUNTION IRON'.

THIS IT THE MOST PERFECT GIFT EVER! "Rod!" I squealed. "I absolutely love it!"

Will rolled his eyes. "Kyle, I think the present is more for him than anyone else."

I clambered over to Rod on my hands and knees to give hug but in the process, I accidently knocked him onto his back with me lying on top of him.

"Well this isn't awkward in the least." I pointed out sarcastically.

Rod rolled his eyes and smiled. "Of course not babe," He laughed. "but it would be more comftable if your thigh weren't lying on my crotch."

I glanced down to see my leg in my leg in a very weird position. I quickly lifted my leg away.

A loud fake cough came from a smirking Will who, like Angie and Shelby, was looking at us smiling. Angie looked into Rods eyes and tilted her head towards me. Could it be like the dream said?

"Kyle." A stern Will said. "It was only a dream."

I rolled off Rod and lay with my elbows propping me up.

CLICK!

"Oh I get it." Angie said clicking her fingers in the process.

"What's this?" Shelby asked inquisitively, leaning forward.

"Yeah!" My roommate said, copying Shelbys action.

I stood up, faced Rod and said "All in good time." Patronisingly, rummaging my hand through his thick blonde hair, messing it up.

Angie stood up and grabbed the scruff of my Dressing gown. "I need to talk to you outside for a sec." And with that, she dragged me out of my room, closed the door and pushed me against the opposite wall. "DO YOU REALISE YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH ROD LIKE CRAZY?"

I don't really need to think about that do I, I mean, duh I was flirting, but that doesn't I know why I flirt. But it's not like I'm a horny elephant who dominates the room by being flirtatious. Heh Heh. Elephants. Witch reminds me, I love 'The Elephant Walk' song. Doo Doo Doo Doo Dooooooo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doooo Doo.

Angie flicked me on the nose. "Kyle pay attention." She said in a hushed whisper.

"Why are we whispering?" I whispered back.

Angie bent her arm so that her flat palm was angling towards the door of my room.

"Oh Screw morals Will I wanna here what their saying." Shelbys muffled voice was audible through the wall.

Angie's being mean. "Fine" I said sourly. "But it's my birthday and I'll do what I want to."

Angie tutted. ""Or who you want to."

I grasped the door handle. "Well if I do what I just did to Rod again." I turned the door handle. "I swear he won't mind."

SMACK

"Yeah Kyle, your supposed to unlock the door to open it." Angie mocked.

I rubbed my nose. "Oh shut up." I snapped. "ROD!" I then called. " Can you unlock the door please?!"

I heard a click and the door opened to a smiling Rod.

"Hello." He said in a really bad fake British accent. "Would you like to join us for some crumpets and Cricket? And then afterwards, we thought we could discuss quarks."

"Nice accent." I smirked sarcastically.

Rod ruffled my hair, ignoring my comment. "You're so small." He said, now patting my head like a dog.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I asked, brushing Rods hand away.

Rod rested his hands on my shoulders. "Everybody clear back!" He called. "I just have to try this."

Rod moved closer to me. What's he going to do? Everyone stepped backwards towards the walls leaving me and Rod a space in the middle of the room.

He might hug me. That's ok. Friends hug all the time. What if he kisses me? No. According to my dream he thinks that were too young. And I agree. But that was just a dream.

I braced myself by locking my limbs together and tightly shutting my eyes. "Relax Kyle." Rod said calmly. "Put your arms around my neck" Rods calm voice told me.

I opened my eyes to a smiling boy. I relaxed my muscles and reluctantly and wrapped my arms around Rods neck. I locked my hands together and noticed Shelby giggling behind Rod. Rod grabbed me under my arms and lifted me into the air. He then started spinning. I was literally hanging on for dear life. My legs flew out behind me and I heard Will yelp as he ducked underneath my feet. The word around me was a blur.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I called out, the sound was thrown to all sides of the room.

Rod finally let me down. And I collapsed to the floor in dizziness. Whereas Rod toppled backwards and crashed into the wardrobe.

"Ouch." Angie winced.


	15. Birmingham

"You are such an idiot."

Will had been teasing Rod about collapsing into the cupboard, resulting a couple of heavy boxes to fall off it and land on his head ever since we'd got into the coach forty minuets ago. We were on the coach ride to Birmingham witch took fifty minuets to get their from Campus and we were almost there. I, Rod, Will, Shelby and Angie sat near the back and we were all discussing the latest campus gossip. I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a new pair of red converse, a black T-shirt with the Slipknot symbol plastered in red on it, a pair of fingerless gloves that Will had given me Rods old Brown leather Jacket that he'd grown out of so he passed it down to me but it was still about two sizes too big for me.

Shelby and Angie giggled at me.

"What?" I asked.

Shelby snorted. "You look so much like a gay emo."

I smiled sweetly. "You know, I'm gonna take that as a compliment." How do I look like an Emo? My jeans are blue not black and what kind of emo wears multicoloured gloves. OK fine, it's possible.

"Will your being totally pathetic and immature." Rod said finally giving into Wills annoyance. "I've said I was acting stupid and all I want to do is laugh about it with my friends so why can't you drop it?"

Will sadly drooped his head. "Fine I'll stop talking about it." His head quickly shot up joyfully. "How about we talk about how someone half your size can beat you up."

Will can be a great friend sometimes. Being sweet and understanding, congratulating you when you do something well. But when he thinks he will get a laugh he'll act disloyal and can make you feel terrible about yourself. He's such a manipulative devil.

Rod grasped the side of Wills head and shoved it against the window with his almighty strength. "Well the fact that your have a penis is surprising because you're acting like such a bitch now so just get out of my face!" And with that, Rod stood up and sat down in the vacant seat next to me. Will was sometimes a dick but I'd never think Rod would do something like that.

***

We finally arrived ten minuets later and over fifty seatbelt buckles unclicked. Julia stood up at the front and pulled out a microphone. "Okay Guys!" Her voice boomed, silencing that noisy coach. "This trip is mainly for Christmas shopping but you are allowed to do other suitable activities. Qualified agents, you may now leave and we will meet you back here at six pm, no later. So you have eight hours free time." About one third of the party stood up to leave the coach, pushing through the isles while trying to put on coats and scarf's to protect themselves from the harsh December

air.

"And now, Red shirts under nine will have to stay under the supervision of the handling staff at all times. Red shirts aged nine and over are allowed out by themselves but you have to check back every hour and a half. Now I know you all know the safety rules but we have to run through them for certain reasons. Now, just because you have diplomatic immunities-"

"TRY SPEAKING ENGLISH!" Some berk shouted. Oh, it was Will, well I was right about the berk bit.

Angie reached around the back of her chair and gave Will a quick smack around the head. Julia trailed on for five minutes about the importance of safety witch everyone in the coach could practically rehearse of by heart.

When we finally got out, I dragged the gang over to a picnic fifty meters from the coaches. I slung my small side bag off my shoulders and pulled out a folded piece of paper witch had a plan for the day witch I had planned out the night before. "So guys I was thinking we could have five slots of shopping in half hour periods." The guys looked confused so I explained. "We all need to shop for each other so I was thinking hypothetically, Will, Angie and Shelby could go shopping for presents and I and Rod could hang about and browse. And then we will keep swapping." They knew it was confusing but could not hide there gladness for my pure brilliance.

***

We were on round five out of five and Me and Rod were sitting in a café waiting for the rest to finish shopping. We had both ordered giant, deluxe hot chocolates with Whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles and marshmallows. Rod was draining his down while I was still scooping the layer of cream into my mouth with a tea spoon. Rod set his huge mug down and I looked in awe. "How on earth can you drink so quickly?" I asked.

Rod shrugged in a rugged way as he pushed his mug to the side. I was only able to drink halfway through the beverage before I started to feel sick. "Here," I said. "You finish it." I placed the mug in front of Rod and starred at it happily. "Well only if you're not scarred of getting cooties."

Rod snorted. "What are you, eight? Wait no you turned nine today. See I'm not just a pretty face with an amazing body to match."

"True." I smiled answering both questions. Rod grinned broadly at that. "Pity I don't know when exactly In the day I was born. I was dumped straight after I died like in the book 'Dustbin Baby' you know the one by Jacqueline Wilson?"

Rod rolled his eyes. "You read Jacqueline Wilson?"

"I think she has a lot more to offer to society than people think. Anyway all of her books have done good. But they'll probably go down from now on."

Rod smiled weakly as he stirred the drink. "You know I was really happy when you knocked me over today?"

"I figured."

"Can you guess why?"

"Well there are many answers to that but I don't really feel comftable divulging them in front of you."

"Why?" Rod asked pleadingly. "We're best friends."

"I dunno. I like to keep stuff bottled up I suppose. I'm starting to regret telling Will so early on. It was like I'm Gay, tell everyone."

I didn't realise I was speaking loudly and a group of four 12 to 13 year olds were sniggering amongst themselves and glancing out way and you could hear them say things like "Poofters" and "Men lickers."

"Very Original!" Rod called to them, still staring forward at the wall. One of the burlier ones (who I have now dubbed Burly) stood up and strutted towards us.

"You got something to say pretty boy?" The Burly Jeered.

We were on swivel chairs so Rod swung round and discreetly kneed him in the guts. Burly curled up and grasped his stomach and Rod grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the café. I glanced through the big window and saw burly point us out to his mates. They pushed their chairs out and they clattered to the ground. Rod was ahead of me and I quickly sprinted after him as the young teens came out of the café with looks of steel on their faces.

I threw myself after Rod as we ran down a busy street and we quickly dodged the dense crowd filled with huge bags full of Christmas shopping.

"Thank God we dropped our shopping off in at the coach!" I yelled over the busy crowd to Rod. Rod was having a hard time getting out the way of people as I'm very small at 4ft,1 and can easily slip through small spaces and gaps whereas Rod is 4ft,6 has to push through people twice the size of him but he's still to full of muscle to quickly pass by. He knocked a timid woman laden with shopping onto the floor and accidently stepped on one of the bags. The woman squealed as Rod stumbled and nearly landed on her. I slid through the crowd quickly to grab Rods arm and steady him.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOVE!" Rod boomed over the crowd as he charged forward, leaving me a clear pass. We turned into a street with large shops on either side. This one wasn't as busy as the other and I was overjoyed when I spotted Will, Angie and Shelby carrying small Brown shopping bags.

"You guys quickly come with us!" I called to them. I glanced over my shoulder and saw three of the teens running up behind us. One of them spotted us and called out to his comrades. Me and Rod pushed the gang into a alleyway. "Help." I whined. "These dudes are after us since Rod kneed one of them in the guts at a café."

Shelby grinned. "We'll knock them into little pieces of shit."

Just then, the boys from the café rounded into the alley. "Get the little buggers and their friends." Burly commanded. The boys charged forward and burly and one of his mates rounded on Will thinking it was an easy target. But they didn't know that Will had been doing intensive Karate and Judo for over a year and was a blue brown belt in both. Will jumped into the air with amazing grace and kicked them both in the stomach, winding them, and propelled himself backwards and did a backwards flip onto his feet landing in a fighting stance. "Never mess with a boy who does both martial arts and Gymnastics." He smirked.

Burly and his mate were on the ground, wincing in pain. The remaining two noticed we were able to defend ourselves but they still decided to pin us down. One of them charged at Will but Angie and Rod jumped on him and dragged him to the ground, while another ran at me. I braced myself for attack and jumped at the chance to really be able to defend myself in a real life situation but just as I was about to land a punch. Shelby jumped in front of me and knocked the boy to the floor with a roundhouse kick straight to the head. I looked across to Angie and Rod and the way they were dealing with their bully. Rod was keeping him down while Angie dug her heel into the boys back. "OUCH!" the Boy yelled.

Rod bent down to Burlys face and yelled. "WHAT KIND OF A SICK PERSON PICKS A FIGHT WITH MINORS!?"

"And at Christmas!" Will added with a fake wail.

Angie picked up her bags of shopping. "We better get out of here sharpish."

***

We had two hours left until we had to get back to the coach. I had paid one of the other red shirts to sign us all in at sign in time so we didn't have to break what we were doing. We were now at a skate park trying out a new skateboard I'd bought with my B-Day money. Will was the only other who had a skateboard. And we were having faces round the circuit while Rod, Angie and Shelby sat at the side, gloating. Will had a speed edge but I knew more tricks so I could cut more corners.

I was about to reach a huge drop when a giant nineteen year old blocked my path and I swerved and crashed into a wall. Will jumped off his board and came to help me up. "What's your problem mate." He asked bitterly.

"You and your poncey friends beat up my brother and his friends. No one does that to my family. Even a couple of squirts like you." I hadn't noticed a huge group of other nineteen's year olds stand behind the Giant who I guessed was Burlys brother.(And is now dubbed G-Burly) "I swear when me and my crew are finished with you and you mates, you won't look so innocent."

Then G-Burly and his crew each produced their own knife.


	16. First Mission

I reacted in a reflex, I purposely fell backwards onto my board as I speedily slid down a ramp. The board tipped over at the bottom and I quickly scrambled onto it, increasing in speed. Will had followed what I did, He was now speeding up behind me, glancing back at the Group of Knifers. "What Shit have we got into this time?!" I yelled to Will.

Will kicked his board into the air and grinded across the grinding bar. "Dunno! We just need to get back to the others and the coach!" He called back.

I spotted Rod, Shelby and Angie sitting silently at the other end of the park. I tilted the board and zoomed towards them. "YOU GUYS WE GOTTA GO STAT!" I screamed. They jumped up and ran over to us. Jesus, I just told them to run away and they come to us. I jumped of my board and scooped it off the concrete. "Dudes, those guys we beat up earlier, they have connections to a Knifer gang. No not a Biker Gang, a Knifer gang, they all have knifes and look prepared to use them." Rod looked petrified ands he started to tremble. I rushed over to him and grasped him by the shoulders. "Mate, we gonna be Okay. We just gotta get to the coach without them following us." I said reassuringly.

Angie was more preoccupied in trying to figure out a logical explanation to all this. "Will, how old were these guys?" She asked.

"About 19, maybe 20."

Angie laughed. "Well there probably trying to scare us."

"Hmm, you take that theory, but I would rather not be cut up thank you."

A thunderous roar broke out behind one of the ramps. Then the Knifers, led by G-Burly, were visible, brandishing their knifes. I stared in aw at the vastness of the group. There must be at least twelve. Shelby grabbed my jacket and dragged me away. We ran all the way out of the park and into a deserted, dingy side street. The walls of the buildings were coated in graffiti and it was the sort of place you expected druggies and paedos to live. The whole place sent shivers through my spine.

I looked at everyone. "I think we're I the wrong part of Birmingham to get out of here alive" I told them.

"Bloody hell." Angie whined, looking close to tears.

Shelby went to calm her friend. "We're gonna be fine. We all know martial arts so I guarantee, we'll be at campus soon."

"I bloody hope so." Rod said, rubbing his hands together. "It's freezing here."

Will rolled his eyes. "Hello." He said, waving his hand. "Peeps with knifes after us remember." That snapped everyone back to attention. "I was thinking we split into two groups-"

"Oh no!" I protested. "In films that's always the cause for death.

Rod felt, like always, to intrigue us with a fact. "Actually, in real life situations, it is one of the most effective solutions."

"THERE THEY ARE!"

We were so preoccupied in worrying, that we hadn't noticed the Knifers arrive.

"It's like they have sensors." Shelby joked.

"Once again, not the right time." Will said sternly, breaking into a run and setting off on his skateboard. I jumped on my board while the others struggled to keep up.

"Will!" I yelled. "Give Rod your board! You're fast enough to outrun them but Rod isn't." Will slowed up and kicked his board backwards to Rod. Rod got onto it gingerly, worried about falling off.

Shelby pushed him forwards on it. "Rod this is not the time to act like a tart!" She told.

"We should go that way," Angie called, pointing to a different street. "And Will and Kyle should keep following this street!" We went our separate ways, Will was running alongside me. I looked around and sure enough, about eight of them had followed us seeing that we were able to fight against them.

The street now only had one story buildings. Will looked happy as if he'd thought up an idea. "Kyle!" He said loudly, but at the same town trying to keep quietly.

"Yes" I said exarspratly, my body filled with adrenaline.

"I need to go onto the top of the buildings to knock them out. I need you to go really ahead. Okay?"

"Got it!"

Will zoomed ahead of me and I was surprised that even though I was travelling flat out, Will still wasn't going full speed. Anyhow, Will curved to the wall, jumped with amazing spring, flipped in the air what I can only describe as several times, this propelled him into higher, he then roof of the building. He pulled himself up and stood up triumphantly before breaking into a run again. I looked up in awe. "How?" I asked, flabbergasted.

Will smirked at me. "Like I said, Gymnastics."

The Knifers picked up speed and were soon very close behind me in a line. I am so beyond scarred. They're nearly next to me. I gonna die. This is how I'm gonna die, being chased by some crazed, academic failures with knifes. I glanced back to see what the distance was between us.

I lost my balance and tripped of the board, sending it corroding in the opposite direction. I landed on my elbow and it sent a numbing pain all the way up my arm. I slumped against a wall in agony as the Knifers slowed to a halt, they didn't break their line formation. They're probably gonna each individually cut me up.

I looked over one of the Knifers shoulder and saw Will jump of the building onto the Knifer at the backs, shoulders. The Knifer yelled at the small child on his shoulders. Will was actually standing onto on the Knifer. He jumped across to the next Knifer but at the same time, kicking the first Guy in the temple, sending him crashing to the floor. He did this so on very quickly that it actually looked like he was running across them. Will jumped of the last one and ran over to me. He reached out a hand and he pulled me up. I embraced Will in a tight hug. "Thanks man." I said, I felt overwhelmed and felt hot tears streak down my face. "I really thought I was going to d… d…" I couldn't force out the word die. I sobbed and collapsed into Will.

Will looked hurt and he rubbed my back. "Anytime mate."

**Sorry Guys for not putting any Slash into this chapter. It's just that I felt that I needed to put something adventurous in. I think the next chapter won't have any Slash init but the chapter after will I hope. **

**Thanks Guys for reading. Please Review.**


	17. Macs Bargain

**Hey Peeps who read my story. I am here to say that this story is now Bata-ed by Modern Marauder-MissRose Wings. This may mean it can take longer to update chapters, but hopefully they are better. So enjoy and if you find the time, please can you review the story. It gives me so much pleasure knowing that people have actually bothered to read this and it also gives me the get up and go to continue writing (That sounded like some kind of Health bar advert).**

**Enjoy**

"What on Earth were you playing at?" Mac roared.

Rod, Angie, Shelby, Will and I were sitting in Macs office, grimacing at the prospect of our inevitable punishment.

"Well, Doctor," Angie began boldly, "Like we said, we were attacked by some rowdy teens who were insulting Rod and Kyle because of their sexuality," I cringed at Angie's bluntness, "So we defended ourselves. But then relations of the teens came at us with knifes afterwards."

"Is that the whole truth?" Mac asked.

Will smirked. "In a nutshell."

My imagination runs away with me then, as I imagine Mac replying, "Don't try and be smart with me Mr. White! Oh, I love the surname by the way."

Then Will would answer, "Oh, thank you Mac. Since my original surname was 'Brown', I just decided to stick with a colour name."

And then Mac would say appraisingly, "Oooh, very clever. I expect that's much easier for you to remember than something like 'Andrew' or 'Harrison', for example."

I felt a sharp pain in my arm as Rod nudged me. I have _got_ to stop drifting off.

"Is that true Mr. Blueman?" Mac asked me.

Shit. What were they saying? I had a sudden brainwave and forced the waterworks on. "I just felt so upset because of what they said!" I wailed, making my bottom lip tremble to boost the 'cute' factor, "And I was just so scared!"

Mac looked convinced by the response to the question I didn't even know. This wouldn't work with someone like Rod but as I'm sweet and innocent, you can't help but feel sorry for me no matter what the situation.

Rod rested a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Its okay, Kyle, you're safe now."

I lent right next to his ear. "I was only faking, Rod," I whispered.

Rod jolted backwards. "Seriously?" He said, obviously shocked at my amazing dramatic abilities, "Well done!"

Mac slammed his hands on the desk making us all jolt back to attention. "Now," he said forcefully, "for your punishments."

We all groaned and slumped back in our seats.

"Sit up!" Mac snapped. We shot up quickly. "You didn't think you were actually going to get away with this, did you? Anyway, your punishment is seventy punishment laps to be done over the space of five days." Right so that's around fifteen laps a day. This is gonna be hard.

"But, Sir!" Will protested, "That leads all the way up to Christmas eve!"

"I know, Mr. White. That is why you're all getting an extra punishment depending on what each of you did wrong today."

"But we already told you we're all equally involved!" Shelby cried.

"Ah, yes. But I went over this situation and it turns out that; Kyle," Mac turned to me. "You paid Jane Kibly £10 to sign you in at the 4:30 check in time even though you knew what the consequences of your actions would be. Therefore I am giving you twenty hours of cleaning up duty in the Education block." He turned to Angie, "Miss Starsky, despite your rather convincing attempts to persuade me that your side of the story is true, I have carried out a minor investigation into it and I know you have been lying to me. You also assaulted one of the teenagers with a stab in the back-"

"But it wasn't like it was a knife!" Angie objected, "They had knifes and I dug my shoe into their back. I'm probably half their weight! How could I have even hurt them?"

"Once again you have dug yourself into a deeper hole. You said the older opponents were attacking you with knifes, not the teenagers. For the wrongs you have committed, I have decided to give you _thirty_ hours cleaning duty in the education block." I watched Angie hand her head in shame.

"Mr. Nilsson, you evidently started the argument."

I cannot believe the way Mac's twisting everything we say. "Barley!" I exclaimed furiously, standing up and in the process, sending the expensive chair I had been perched in flying backwards. "You weren't there! You wouldn't like cocky little gits to insult you without even knowing you, would you?!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mac barked. "I will not tolerate foul language in any situation and especially not in my office. I don't know where you learnt it but it is inexcusable."

I glared at him. Where does he think I learnt to flippin' swear? I was brought up in a children's home, for God's sake; even the four year olds said wanker there!

"Now, return to your seat," Mac ordered.

Toss Pot.

I sat back down quietly.

"As I was saying, Rod, your role in the situation was not major but not reasonable all the same. You will receive the same punishment as Angie. Now I would like to ask you, Angie and Kyle to leave the room and I'll deal with these two now."

We stood up and exited the room, feeling sorry for Shelby and Will but at the same time, thankful that we wouldn't receive the same punishment as them.

We left the main building and headed on over to the junior block, keeping our heads low. We went up to mine and Rods room and we flopped down onto Rods bed.

Angie looked over to me. "Bloomin' heck Kyle, how could you just snap at the Chairman like that?"

I shrugged. "Dunno, I just hate it when people pin the blame on people without asking for their side of the story."

Rod sat up and crossed his legs. "What _I_ don't get is how you could fake crying like that."

Angie looked like she'd just skipped a heartbeat. "Honestly? That was fake?!"

I raised my hands in the air submissively. "I'm just too sweet and innocent looking to stay angry at. That's probably why Mac let me go when I snapped at him."

"In your dreams, Kyle." Rod smirked, throwing one of his pillows at me.

"Did you _seriously_ just hit me with a pillow?" I gasped.

Rod smiled. "Oh yes I did." He said, snapping his fingers at each syllable.

Angie rolled her eyes and slid of the bed and headed to the door. "I'll leave you two girls alone."

Rod flipped her off as I shoved him backwards. Rod tripped and landed on the stereo remote sending the Village People into a loud chorus of 'Macho Man'.

"Heh! Heh! Heh! Heh! Heh! Heh! Macho Macho Man! I want to be a Macho Man!"

"Turn it down!" Some random person screamed from a little way down the corridor, "What is _wrong_ with you people?"

I grinned and shouted back at them, "I don't know about me, but _everything's_ wrong with Rod!"

"Hey!" Rod yelled, whacking me with the pillow again.

"_Pillow fight_!"


	18. Punishment

**So sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've had exams and I needed to do revision for them. But now they've finished, I can properly update How I Changed. By the Way, this Chapter is properly crap. But please read it. **

_The Work Song from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs._

"_HIGH HO! HIGH HO! IT'S OFF TO WORK WE GO. (WHISTLE) HEIGH HO! HIGH HO! HIGH HO!"_

This is how I feel right now. Overworked, tired and fed up of cleaning. I chucked my filthy cloth onto a desk, breathed through my clenched teeth and held my index finger and thumb a few millimetres apart. "I am this close to losing it."

Shelby looked livid. "You've only got two more hours to do. And then all your punishments will be over before Christmas." She growled. "Whereas I have thirty two more hours of cleaning up witch could take me all the way into new year if I miss too many days."

"Same!" Will protested. "And I would have thought you'd like this punishment."

"Will," I said, brushing my hair out of my eyes. "I clean for my own personal fulfilment. This is forced work. Note the word forced. It means I am hating every second of this."

Will looked utterly confused. "You feel fulfilled when you clean. That's something I never thought I'd hear." He smirked.

"I like to have a clean personal atmosphere. That's why mine and Rods room is spotless."

Angie smiled cheekily. "You and Rod make such a good couple." She giggled.

"Guys!" Rods voice said from under a desk. "Just cos I'm under here doesn't mean I'm death to all sounds in a two feet radius."

I banged on the top of the desk. "Rod we're not gonna clean while you sit under there doing nothing." I told him.

"Rumbled." Rod said, sliding out from under the desk. His top was pressed quite tightly around his stomach and his defined abs were showing through it.

We all seemed to notice this, including Will, and starred at him in awe. Shelby went over to him and lifted up his top so most of his chest was visible. Rod frantically pulled his top down but not before we all got a glance at his amazing body.

"Phwah!" Me, Angie and Shelby went. Rod smiled weakly.

"How?" I stuttered. "How do you do it?"

"What?" Rod asked.

"How do you go from slightly chubby one week and the next oh so very fabulous in every way." I practically drooled.

Angie grabbed the scruff of my top and reeled me backwards. "Heel boy." She laughed.

"Yes master." I teased.

"Not funny."

"What?" Will asked.

I sighed, walked up to him and flicked him behind the ear. "You are such a dense dolt-"

"Nice use of alliteration." Will complimented.

"Thanks. Anyway," I pronounced ever syllable individually. "I-called-An-gie-mas-ter-and-she-is-a-girl."

"Oh!" Will finally caught on.

A ten year old grey shirt called Tony appeared in the doorway of the classroom. "Okay kiddies, Works up for the day. And us grey shirts are gonna kick your red shirt arses in Football tonight." He boasted.

Shelby knew Tony from when he was a red shirt and decided to pluck him like a chicken. "Tony, you only just got your Grey Shirt. There's only a five month difference between you and Will, I've beaten you countless times in the dojo and you used to practically soil yourself every time a teacher got even a tinsey bit annoyed at you." She told him boldly. And then we all started to piss(or to put it politely, urinate) ourselves laughing. "So totter back to your room and start to learn some civalness."

Tony trudged along the corridor, obviously embarrassed.

Angie slapped Shelby five and said. "Nicely played Shelby."

Shelby glowed at her praise.

There was something that was playing in the back of my mind that I felt that it had to be asked.

I turned to Will. "Hey Will."

"Yup." He replied.

"When you gave me those tests to see if I was gay or not, you never gave me the third test. Why's that?"

"Well the third test was getting you to admit it."

Okay, I'm slightly Kunfuzzled.

Will obviously noticed this and began explaining. "Well the first test was what overrides your brain when faced with the two different possibilities. And as I've said before, the results were quite clear."

I blushed a bright shade of crimson.

"Second test was similar to the first but It was more of an impulse decision."

"Where it was proven that Will is a pervert." Shelby smirked.

"Hey! I was only there for the test purposes!" Will growled.

"You were standing at the front!"

"I haven't got time for this! Anyway Kyle," Will slipped back into his calm voice. "You expected the third and final test and since it didn't come, your subconscious mind made the decision for you-"

"Which was actually a dream about me." Rod said.

"Here Here!" Angie and Shelby called at the same time.

"Quite." Will said. "But you made the decision all the same. And it was all thanks to my brilliant planning."

Angie snorted and turned to Rod. "Rod you're good with woodwork aren't you." She asked.

Rod nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"I was wondering if you could make this door wider. I don't think Wills ego can fit through it."

"HAAAAAAAH!" We all called.

Will just sat there and grumbled.


	19. Football

I sincerely apoigise for taking so long to put this chapter out. I WILL try to be quicker with uploading chapters. But I can't promise anything.

But to all of you who were wanting this chapter. I thank you and sorry again.

**-*

The old football pitches were coated in thick sludgy mud and both me and Rod treaded cautiously through it, making our way to the refreshment tent to get ourselves a hot dog.

I was wearing studded football boots, black shorts and a Cherub issue football shirt. I, like Rod, was freezing my ass off waiting around for our match. We decided to only do one match, the Red Shirts vs. Grey Shirts. I wasn't that worried. Sure some unfortunate grey shirts were about fourteen and out ranked me in height by about eighteen inches. But there's about seventy odd Red shirts and about twenty-five grey shirts and the sizes don't have to be equal. So we could quite easily storm the pitch.

Hot dogs in hand, Rod and I stood at the edge of the pitch waiting. A large procession of older boys ran straight past us and knocked Rod off balance. He dropped his hotdog in a large dollop of mud and stared down at it miserably.

A fifteen year old navy shirt boy who was one of the boys who bumped into me and Rod began laughing at Rods misfortune. "HA! Look at the clutzy squirt." He said, through giggles. He continued laughing like a highena suddenly fell flat on his face into the mud. Behind him was Shelby with her fist raised. She'd just punched the fifteen year old in the square of the back. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" She growled. Then, in her studded boots, she walked straight across the boys back.

"GYHAAAA!" The boy cried out in pain. Shelby quickly swept us away into a deserted area.

"Bloody hell Shelby." Rod gasped.

I nodded at nod. "Was that really appropriate?"

Shelby smiled sweetly. "Well you know me." She said calmly. "My mind changes like _that_." And on the word she snapped her fingers.

Suddenly re-realizing that I was terrified of Shelby, I stepped back cautiously and changed the conversation to a lighter topic.

"Well," I said, rubbing my hands together. "where are Will and Angie? I need to ask them how they got me to do this." I looked down at the sports gear that I loathed so passionately. "I mean look at me!"

Rod closed up to me and did a brisk walk around me, checking my attire. "I still think you look great in it."

OH MY GOD I LOVE HIM!

"Aw thanks." I beamed.

Shelby looked close to tears. "You two are so good together." She chocked.

I was about to tell her off when the overhead speakers crackled into action. "The next match will be the Red Shirts vs. the Grey Shirts." Macs voice called.

"Come on!" I yelled. "Lets kick some Grey Shirt ass!"

Rod snorted. "Oh how very cliché."

**-*

Author Note: The reason there is an absent of Football in this slot is because I know f*k all about it.

**-*

The Red shirts rushed off the Pitch celebrating and completely coated in mud. I was happy but grimacing at the red scratches up my leg and the impending bruises.

There was a Red Shirt handler holding a hose with water bursting out of it at full power.

"We are not animals." Angie muttered.

All the Red shirts ran through it and large quantities of mud flew off into the air. The Red shirts ran down the hill into the Red Changing rooms next to the track.

Will was the first of us to run through the hose and the force of it blasted him sideways and he slipped down the hill collecting even more mud. "Very subtle." I chuckled.

I ran after Will through the jet and the hard water punched at my skin as the mud flew off me. I sprinted after Will. Desperate to get out of the cold.

**-*

Author Note: Here's a little bonus story that I decided to put in. The Christmas Nativity Play.

**-*

I stood on the stage behind the three wise men, Will the Lamb sitting at my feet and about six other Sheppard's standing around me.

I had just said the line: "The Loyal Sheppard's wish to present you with our faith to our Lord Baby Jesus." And that was the cue for Will to bleat. But before he could muster it, he retched onto the floor at my feet with stage fright. I yelped and grabbed the Wise Mans, witch was Angie, cloak and she fell backwards into the other sheppards. It created a domino effect and when it hit Rod, who was playing Joseph and also holding the baby Jesus at the time, stumbled and the baby flew through the air in front off the crowd. Angie the Angel rushed forward and scooped up the plastic doll. She held it into the air and cried dumbly.

"The touch of and Angel healed our saviour Christ!"

She handed the baby back to Rod and backed away. He placed the baby back into the crypt and looked back to me. "Time for the big musical number I think." He whipped.

I caught on and then sand quietly. "Away in a manger. With a crypt for a bed."

Rod Joined in. "And little Lord Jesus laid down his sweet head.

The whole cast began to sing and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I looked down at Will just in time to see Angie smacking him around the head. "You idiot!" She hissed.

Personally I felt it was one of Wills Lower moments.


	20. It's Christmas

Sorry for how long it's taken to get this chapter out. And the fact it's a Christmas chapter when Christmas was eight months ago. But that's how long I've had this idea for. So to every one whos waiting for the next chapter. I'm sorry. I've got the whole story line sussed out. It's just the content is hard to work on.

IT'S CHRISTMAS!

We were down in the canteen a 6:55, 5 minutes until we had access to the presents. Every single Red Shirt was bustling around by the door to the main hall where the presents lay just on the other side. However, we(meaning me, Shelby, Angie, Rod and Will) were near the back of the canteen with the qualified agents. We were trying to look cool and as if we couldn't care less about Christmas. But at 6:59, I said "Oh blow this. You're only young once." I jumped up and pushed my way to the front of the crowd. Will following at my heels.

A large chorus of voices suddenly yelled. "5...4..." Rod and Shelby suddenly joined us. "2...1!"

We all surged forwards looking like the battle of waterloo with Will leading the seventy strong army of Red Shirts into the room that glistened with hundreds of presents and a giant Christmas tree at the far end. There was a long line of presents on tables labelled alphabetically, but luckily for me, Blueman isn't far along the line and I dived at a small blocky present and ripped the paper off. "HELL YEAH!" I cried. "I got a freaking thesaurus!"

To the right of me was a six year old looking utterly terrified by my outburst. However, to my left was a frightening girl with shoulders that looked like they could support several baby elephants on them. She frowned at me and said through a grimace, "If you don't shut up. I'll smack you so hard you end up at the letter V."

I quite literally froze in my tracks. I didn't even blink. The Girl, whose real name was Jessica but who I'd dubbed Monstro, waved a hand in front of my face. "Hello! What's up with you?"

I unfroze, picked up a book shaped present and said "Hold on for a moment please." I ripped off the paper and pulled out an encyclopaedia. I flicked through the pages to the middle and pretended to read. "Ah. Here it is. 'In the presence of a she-male.'" I nodded at Monstro. "Then you should remain completely still as their vision is based around movement."

Her frown turned into a snarl. She must have at least two stone on me so I swiftly ducked her punch and clambered under the table and crawled towards Rods pile of presents. Rod hadn't noticed me and when he bent down to pick up a present, I jumped out at him and yelled "BOO!" Even though it was such a cliché, it was enough to make Rod jump back and shriek.

I clambered out of the pile of presents and began laughing. "God I wish I had a camera." I giggled.

Rod frowned but eventually saw the funny side and smirked. "Hey," He said. "do you wanna take the presents up to our room and open them there. It'll make such a clutter if we leave them here."

"Sure." I nodded. "I think Monstro wants to eat me."

"Who?"

"Really buch looking girl called Jessica. I kinda narked her off and now she wants to bash my head in.  
"So can you collect up my presents away from her and I'll collect up yours."

"Fo sure my rizzle in da dizzle." Rod said. He then screwed up his face in disgust. "Promise me if I ever say that again, slap me. Like really hard."

I laughed. "I'll try."

**

It was ten O'clock by the time we'd lugged our presents from the main building to the junior block, opened some of them and had a croissant each while watching a bit of the News.

We went down to the canteen and saw Angie, Shelby and Will in our usual spot. Me and Rod grabbed our breakfast from the counter and headed over to them.

"Hey peeps." I said, sitting in the seat next to Will.

They said 'Hi' back and returned their concentration to their food. I grabbed a carton of soya milk from the other side of Will and he looked at my cereal in shock.

"Your diets changed!" He gasped, staring at my weatabix and soya milk with no sugar.

I smiled. "I've decided to go al nat-true-ral." I said whilst pouring of the milk.

"Aint you supposed to shake soya milk before you pour it." Angie asked.

"Shit!" I gasped, jerking the carton away. The milk in the bowl began to bubble and covulge into pasty yellow foam. "Great." I sighed. "My milk has rabies."

Will scooped my spoon through the soggy weatabix and grinned. "Eat up."

They all laughed and I shoved Will lightly. "Screw this. I'm gonna get a Pan au Chocolate."

Rod rolled his eyes. "There goes his all natural idea."

**Well, that's chapter 20. I have almost finished the next chapter. There is just a small amount of work to be done on it and it'll take a while for me to suss it all out. I'm gonna get one of my friends to help out on it so it comes out quicker. Thanks again to everyone who read this and I would really appreciate reviews. **

**Until next time(Oh how cliché)**


	21. Planning

**Hello there. So sorry for the long delay but you know that I'm crap at uploading anyway. But I have finished Chapter 22 but I'm not going to put it up for a while until I've finished editing Chapter 23. But the reason I took so long with this Chapter is because I got one of My friends to write part of this. It's bloody Hilarious. Well it is for my kind of humour. But anyway, to make up for taking so long put up this chapter I've made it extra long and it's around 6,000 words long covers 15 pages on word. **

**Enjoy...**

"I hate to have to say this but you five are exactly what we need."

We were in Macs office once again. Five days after Christmas. We all looked at Mac with a quizzical look.

"You see" He said "We have a surprise training exercise coming p in January but we need a group of Red shirts to help prepare it and help make it harder for everyone on the exercise. It's a pretty standard routine that we do every two years or so to help unleash certain Red Shirt Potential.

We all beamed happily as we assumed that we were going to get in some sort of trouble.

"You five may be the biggest bunch of misfits out of all the Red Shirts I've ever laid my hands on." At this he glanced over at Will. "But I've read all your files and spoke to your teachers and they say your are very successful with various tasks you perform. We have Angie with her High intelligence. Kyle with his cunning and Scheming. Shelby with her sheer force and leadership. Will with his exceptional athletic skill" Mac then looked over at Rod and starred at him hard, clearly little cogs in his brain were being worked over time to think up a compliment. "And Rod" he finally said. "you have you mighty intuition. So overall, as a team you clearly make fantastically skilled agents." Mac said this all proudly and looked at each of us, beaming.

I put my hand up slightly, indicating that I have a question. "What exactly is it you want us to do?" I asked.

Mac reached into his desk drawers and pulled out five identical folders. He handed one to each of us and said "on the 15th of January, there is going to be a training exercise for all the Grey shirts. This will be news to them as we wont tell them until they are dragged out of their beds on that night.

"Your connection with it takes place before hand. You need to think up and perform ideas on how to make this exercise difficult for them." We all nodded.

"As an extra bonus for helping us out and you do well, your offence data will be wiped from our records so in a nutshell, you will be in my good books." Will perked up dramatically at this and I could tell he wanted to grab his folder, run out onto the fields in the distance and sing "The Sound of Music"

"So, do you accept?" Mac finally asked.

We all said "Yeah" Straight away. Mac smiled.

"You must understand that you can't tell anyone about this. And also that the only people that know of your involvement in this are myself and Mr. Egral the head of training. That means you are not immune to any form of punishment."

WE nodded, grabbed the folders, said farewell and exited the office.

Five hours later, Me, Angie and Shelby were in mine and Rods room surveying a map of the main building that Shelby had snatched from the resources room on the second floor.

Rod and Will were in the basement of the education block getting copies of the CHERUB security codes onto floppy disks.

On cue, Rod and Will came bursting into the room. Will flung a stack of floppy disk at me and whispered hurriedly "Hide them, quick." Then he slammed the door shut and he and Rod disappeared from view.

I jumped up, dived to the wardrobe, reached into S and C and pulled out sellotape and a pack of cards.

I pulled off my jumper, turned it inside out and lay all the disks on it, stuck them to the flimsy fabric with the tape and threw the jumper on the right way. During this, Angie and Shelby had hidden the map and thrust some random cards at me. We sat in a triangle, picked up the cards and then Meryl burst into the room. I slammed a card on the floor and yelled "SNAP!"

Meryl glared at us. "I just saw Will and Rod come out of the Data room" she said, teeth barred. "Now do you know where they are?"

Shelby gave Meryl an innocent look. "I think they're in the music room."

Meryl didn't look convinced. "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah" Angie added "Rod's been teaching Will the piano."

"You know how beautifully Rod plays." I perked. Then we all tilted are heads slightly to the side and smiled.

"Right" Meryl said clearly confused. "I'll keep looking." Meryl closed the door and I gave a sigh of relief.

"God that was close."

Angie looked worried, "I hope they don't get in too much trouble"

I shrugged. "They'll be fine I bet."

Will and Rod returned half an hour later looking relieved.

"What happened?" Angie asked. "Oh Will look at the state of you. Black marks all over your jeans."

Will was shivering madly but mustered a harsh "Alright then Mum."

Angie looked hurt and both me, Shelby and Rod gave Will a sharp smack on the head. "Don't be so insensitive you Pig." I growled.

"What?" Will said innocently. "We've all lost parents here so it shouldn't be uncomftable"

"I haven't"

"Oh whatever."

"Ladies!" Angie yelled. "Calm down."

Shelby drifted off into her own little space. "I loved my parents death. It was hilarious!"

We all looked at her shocked.

"They should have learnt not to mess with me toys. Shame about the funeral though."

"What happened at the funeral?" Rod asked, scarred.

"Oh that's a long story. We need to hear what happened with you guys just now."

Rod took two sprites out of the mini fridge, handed one to Will, snapped it open then took a long drink then said "Well, we ran to Wills room and there's building work being done outside the window. Sp we climbed onto the scaffolding and onto the roof. Stayed there for twenty minutes, thought Meryl would have stopped looking for us by then. So we climbed back down but the window was looked. So we had to climb down to the ground and then we came here.

"My god!" Shelby gasped.

Will hadn't touched his drink but went to the cupboard and pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around himself. "But don't mind us." He said meekly. "Have you got it all panned out?"

I nodded "Pretty much. It'll take five minutes per room to tamper with the equipment. There are a total of fifty odd Grey Shirts."

"Fifty!" Rod spluttered. "There was only about twenty odd Grey Shirts in the football match."

"Yes but loads of them sat that match out as they wanted to play other games as well. Plus a new batch of Grey Shirts are predicted to arrive next week from Basic Training. So that comes out at around fifty.

"Anyway, if one person does it alone it'll take around four hours. But the best we'd be able to grab is one hour between the Red shirt finish class and when qualified agents finish class."

"So why don't we all do it together at once?" Will asked "That'll only take around forty five minutes."

"But we could get caught if we do it together" Angie said. "We'd be very clumsy. It'd be very suspicious on the surveillance team is they see five small kids running around into different rooms. And we'd probably end up tampering the same equipment so it'd take forever and we'd probably miss something out."

"Hm" said Shelby. "That's why we decided that our best bet is to skip the last lesson and two of us do as much tampering in an hour. But we can also plan a distraction that should buy us a fair bit of time."

Rod was trying hard to keep all of this in. "So" He said dimly. "Any ideas on a distraction?"

Will suddenly perked up. "Well," He said, smiling. "I've got an idea that's rather extreme but would definitely get the whole of campuses attention for about an hour." Will beckoned us all closer and explained his idea.

After hearing it, I sighed, reached over to the phone, called the reception at the main building and said to the receptionist. "Hi, can patch me through to the Chairman's office please....Thank you very much...Hi Mac it's Kyle Blueman here...yes it's going swimmingly...We need to book the theatre for two weeks time, the drama studio for the rest of the time after class until the event, complete free reign over the DT department and their materials after lessons as well...You'll see soon...Thanks...Oh! We also need about £600 worth of Chocolate...It'll take a long time to explain and you'd think I was completely mad."

We were all out around the Junior block trying to bribe as many Red Shirts as possible to help participate in our distraction. I was hassling an eight year old boy called Aaron who wanted to know more about what we were doing. "It sounds girly!" He said stubbornly. "And I've already got loads of Chocolate from Christmas!"

"Yes but by the fifteenth you would have eaten it all wouldn't you?" I asked patronisingly. "And it's not girly I swear. A lot of Men have made a lot of money from doing it. Also, the Chairman will mention you and all your friend who are involved in the Red Shirt Newsletter." I was getting seriously worked up so I lied about the last part. Mental note: Have to persuade the Handlers to make a Red Shirt Newsletter.

"Fine." He said indignantly."

I beamed. "Good boy. Now two things: Try and persuade your friends to participate and you must not tell any of the grownups or the People who live in the main building. Otherwise you'll ruin the surprise."

Aaron gave me a salute with his small hand. I ruffled his hair and told him to run back inside his room and that he should be at the Drama studio on the 2nd of January at 4:30.

I headed down the hallway and slumped against the wall. God this is tiring. I really need someone to cheer me up.

"Hey there." Rod said cheerily, turning up from nowhere and sitting down beside me. "How many you got to agree?"

"Thirteen." I answered. "You?"

"Eleven."

"Oh right."

We sat there awquadly. Unsure of what to say.

"Rod." I said.

"Yeah"

"Do you think I've grown up much since I came to CHERUB?"

Rod gave me a sweet smile. "Definitely. When you first arrived you were a cocky little git. Now...Well your still a cocky little git with longer hair."

I laughed and gave him a light punch on the arm. "Says the boy whos hair grows past his shoulders." I scoffed.

"I was thinking about cutting it shorter. Or letting it go back to its natural colour."

"I thought blonde was your natural colour."

"Nah." Rod shrugged. "I'm a red head. When I was a baby, my hair looked like fire is was so red. But it soffend out and it's becoming more strawberry blonde."

"Nice." I smiled. "Maybe I'll see it's natural colour sometime."

"Maybe you will."

I gave a light snigger and reached up my hand and gently stroked some hair out of Rods eyes. My hand touched his skin and I felt a little jolt of energy pass between us. Rod clearly felt it too as his eyes shot at mine and we gazed at each other. Nothing else existed in that world apart from that connection between our two bodies. I stared so intently at Rod's baby blue eyes and the soft expression forming around it that I could see my own green eyed reflection. Rod reached up a hand as if to touch some part of me, but froze mid way. If onlookers could see us, they would see two China dolls, frozen in position, unable to move.

Until a tiny speck of recklessness pushes through and I lean forward. In Rods excitement he leans forward too as his eyes widen. My body was full of love and longing to seek what was in the beyond but in that fraction of a second when Rods eyes widened, Realization hit me and I shot back trying to claw it out the way. I was wrestling with my common sense. Fighting a losing battle. I gave in and slumped back on the wall.

"Rod! Kyle!" Came Angies voice from down the corridor. "What are you doing?" Angie briskly walked towards us.

"Oh we were just bout to-" Rod began but I cut in.

"-Finish talking about hair."

Angie bent down and put her hand on the floor. "Do you know what I can sense?" She asked.

"No" Me and Rod said.

"Complete and utter bull." She stood back up and walked back up the corridor. "Why when people connect they don't stay connected." Angie Muttered.

"Maybe because people keep intervening!" Rod called at her.

We'd just got back from bribing 4/5s of the Red Shirt population into participating with our distraction and we stationed ourselves around Mine and Rods computer. Angie took reign over it and inserted one of the floppy disks.

Instantly, about fifty different files popped up and Angie skim read them. "The security codes aren't one this disk." She huffed. "Didn't you look for them before copying?"

Rod scowled. "There was a lack of time as you can see. From being outside for so long Will's clearly suffered from mild hypothermia and now believes he's a squirrel."

This was true as for the past hour, Will had been curled up on the floor, wrapped in a blanket, nibbling on a walnut uttering the same phrase "Must keep it safe. Don't want the rabbits to find it."

"I don't see the difference"

Selby had been studying Will closely and said warily. "Angie, he hasn't blinked in eight minutes and bits of hair have began to fall off his head."

"Exactly, he's fine. Just put both duvets over him and come back to watching the screen."

During this, I had noticed on file called 'CHERUB agents personal files 1996-1998. "Hey" I said. "Click on that file." Angie obeyed and around one hundred documents popped up. Each labelled with a different number.

"Hey Ange" Rod said. "Click on the one near the top that says 974. That's my CHERUB agent number."

Angie clicked on it and a load of writing came up.

_ROD NILSSON PERSONAL FILES_

_DO NOT REMOVE FROM THE _____ROOM_

_Last Updated: 21/12/98_

Name: Rod Nilsson

Birth Name: Rod EagleBeger

D/O/B: 27/10/89

Family:  
Father: Dwight.E. EagleBerger(Occupation: Head of a New York Newspaper, deceased)  
Mother: Madison EagleBerger(Occupation: Gold Digger, deceased)

Birth Location: New Jersey, America

Current Appearance: Tall for his age, Heavy Build, Dyed Blonde Hair(Naturally Red), Sky Blue Eyes, Slight Freckles

Time Line:  
1989: Rod was born in New Jersey, America  
1990: Rods Father was offered a promotion to junior President of New York Bland Newspaper. The family was forced to move closer to work and they bought a Manhattan apartment.  
1993: Rods Father was promoted to President of New York Bland.  
1994: Rod began Kindergarten and showed great achievement in an array of subjects.  
1997: Rods Father had to go to a business trip in London and took Madison and Rod with him for a short Holiday.  
1997: Whist driving home from the Shaftsbury theatre on 27/12/97, a truck hit the front of the EagleBergers family car. Rods Mother and Father were killed.  
1998: Rod has no other family connections and was due to go back to America to be put in an orphan village in April 1998.  
1998: Rod was admitted to CHERUB on the 18th March shortly before he was due to head back to America.

Physical: Rod has strong upper body strength yet he has very low stamina. Hopefully we will be able to build this up before Basic Training. Rod does not enjoy team sports despite his stocky build. In fact, he doesn't seem that interested in any sports at all.

Combat: Rod has been learning Karate for eight months now but is learning at an incredibly slow rate. He recently attained his Orange Belt but he is expected to be on a blue belt minimum. Until he gets his Red Belt, he cannot start to learn Judo. Once he completes Basic Training, he will be put on an intensive training raceme. But one thing has to be taken into account, Rod isn't lazy, he takes extra Karate training sessions during lunch and after school almost every day.

Academic: Compared to an everyday nine year old pupil with a normal upbringing outside of CHERUB, Rod would be much higher than them academically. However, in CHERUB, he is very average and does not have the best potential. Only if he drills especially at his studies and ignores his exercise and combat, is he likely to achieve higher grades. But he is good at more artistic subjects and can be found occasionally in the Red Shirt music room playing the piano or guitar which he can play extremely well. He's also excellent in wood work and most Design and Technology classes.

General Likes: Kyle Blueman (It seems to be his one true passion)

General Dislikes: Mud, Dirt in general, homophobes, irritating people.

Notes and Comments:

Rod seems to like Kyle Blueman a lot more than Kyle is aware.

Rod will risk loads to help others.

He built extra units in his room to keep it "nice and clean"

He looked after Kyle Blueman when he started CHERUB.

Dr. Terrance Mcafery says: "Rod is the only one in his group who is able to keep a clear head in a crisis and will try and take charge to help others calm down. This is a useful attribute of a Cherub and is one of the main reasons why we picked him to join CHERUB.

Shelby says: "Rod is a complete laugh and a great friend."

Kyle Blueman says: "Anyone who doesn't appreciate Rods caring and sensitivity are arrogant idiots!"

_SHELBY BRENNER PERSONAL FILES  
DO NOT REMOVE FROM THE____ROOM(Written by KatTheAmazing(Utter Ledge))_

_Last Updated: 12/12/98_

Name: Shelby Sarah Brenner

Birth Name: Selby Sharp Knife

D/O/B: 30/8/1989

Family: Mother and Father tragically died....At SHELBYS HANDS!

Birth Location: Manchester Hospital

Current Appearance: Average size for her age, Shoulder length Blonde hair, Blue Eyes, Medium Build

Time Line:  
1989: Was born in Manchester Hospital .  
1991: Ran parents over with a giant lawnmower after they spilt milk on her favourite toy-Mr. Shrunklekins the Luxumbergian Seal.  
1992: Moved into a Care home for children with serious anger management issues.  
1993: Took control of Giant Lawnmower unmanned on the grass outside the care home. Used it to take revenge on the people that made fun of Mr. Shrunklekins. Casualties-Twenty three. Fifty more found dead.  
1993: Moved to another care home for children with even more serious anger management issues.  
1993: Attacked a member of staff with a hammer made out of foam. The member of staff later died in Hospital.  
1994: News reports on 'EXTREMELY VIOLENT CHILD' noticed by CHERUB. CHERUB decides to bring Shelby in for Experiments.  
1994: CHERUB moves a Black Shirt equipped with bullet proof vest and other forms of body armour into the care home.  
1995: CHERUB agent is removed after being seriously injured by Shelby for asking to "Pass the Butter"  
1995: Shelby strangles another Child at the care home for asking to "Pass the salt."  
1995: Two more Black Shirts equipped with extra body armour are moved into the care home to recruit Shelby.  
1996: Shelby is successfully recruited into CHERUB. After several experiments, Chairman; Dr. Terrance decided to recruit Shelby as an Agent due to her extreme talent in martial arts and excellent lawnmower driving skills.

Physically: Shelby is about average height for a girl her age, yet still manages to overpower people double her size. This is believed because of her unique talent at martial arts and her explosive anger problems. Shelby has overall good fitness and excels at most sports, especially the ones that involve violence. Her ability to turn her emotions into power will see her through her CHERUB career well.

Combat: Shelby has been at CHERUB for two years already, and she has picked up the most stunning combat skills we have ever seen. She surpasses nearly all student in combat training, in Karate and Judo, she managed to secure her Black belt in both after two weeks!

Academic: Shelby is bright and sustains an average IQ of about 159. She seems to thoroughly enjoy history, especially learning about wars. She tends to struggle in Science though. We think she's unsure why she can't just blow up the whole Laboratory and forget about everything else. She seems to do well in other compulsory subjects such as English and Maths. And she really enjoys creative subjects as they are a good excuse to release her inner emotions, which, unfortunately for the rest of the class, are mostly rage . After being on campus for Two years now, she seems to have learnt a lot-as well as learning how to control her anger...Sometimes.

General Likes: Giant Lawnmowers, Mr. Shrunklekins the Luxumbergian Seal, releasing her anger, attacking people, martial arts, combat training sessions, paint balling, trying to make Rod Nilsson and Kyle Blueman go out with each other, violence, going into overkill.

General Dislikes: People who make fun of Mr. Shrunklekins, people who purpously wind her up, seal meat, people who don't use giant lawnmowers to run over other people, the Waxen Rabbit(A.K.A: The Easter Bunny), cold vegetables.

Notes and Comments:

Shelby can be kind hearted, as long as you don't run over Mr. Shrunklekins.

She has an intense fear of the Waxen Rabbit. It is important for her to get over this fear, unless she is needed to go on a Waxen Rabbit hunting mission.

Her refusal to eat cold vegetables has kicked up quite a fuss, probably because he attacked the dinner lady who served them to her. It is recommended that she is put on a non-cold vegetable diet before more dinner ladies are injured.

Dr. Terrance McAfferty says: "If Shelby could just control her anger for five minuets, she would hake a fantastic CHERUB agent.

Kyle Blueman says: "Shelby's a great friend, but don't make her angry. Just Don't."

_WILL WHITES PERSONAL FILES  
DO NOT REMOVE FROM THE ___ROOM_

Last Updated: 12/12/98

Name: William Alexander Robert White

Birth Name: William Parry_(His Dark Materials)_

D/O/B: 1/4/89

Family: Mother(Office Worker) and Father(Fashion Designer) disappeared and were uncovered they were dead. Will has a Younger sister called Abigail who is three and on CHERUB campus.

Birth Location: South London

Current Appearance: Scruffy shoulder length blonde hair, Dark blue Eyes, Pale complexion, slim, very young looking.

Time Line:

1989: Born in St. Georges Hospital and stayed for several days due to the fact that he couldn't swallow properly.

1993: Will started Reception and became exceptional at Physical Education, Art, English, Science and Maths.

1995: Wills Mother gave birth to Wills sister Abigail.

1995: Wills parents disappeared mysteriously.

1995: Will went into a care home and Abigail went to a foster family.

1996: After months of investigation it was concluded that Wills parents had died due to traces of their blood was found scattered throughout the house. The suspected murderer was tried but the trials never finished before he suffered a freak heart attack_(Death Note)._

1996: Will was recruited into CHERUB and passed the entrance examinations perfectly. Abigail is currently in CHERUBs Nursery facility.

Physically: Now at the age of nine....Well, Will looks like a seven year old at the oldest. But he is very energetic and athletic. Will is not that strong though and refrains from playing contact sports and prefers to stick to running and gymnastics. Will is an outstanding runner and has often outstripped Meryl Spencer(Olympic gold runner) at running. If he drills hard at it, he is likely to become Olympic standard by the time he leaves CHERUB.

Combat: After spending a year and a half on campus, Will has earned his Karate Black Belt and his Judo Brown Belt. He is very skilled at fighting larger opponents and has devised his own form of fighting which combines Karate, Dance and Gymnastics. He has fought off fourteen year old Third Dan Black Belts using his fighting style due to the fact that no one knows any of his moves.

Academic: Will is not amongst the smartest Red Shirts but maintains a respectful status quo with his learning. Like his friend Rod Nilsson, he excels at More Creative subjects and is almost fluent in Spanish. Will is absolutely amazing at Psychology event though he's never studies the subject.

General Likes: Dancing, writing, running, getting his own way, Angie Starsky, the campus gymnasium, syrup(he just loves it).

General Dislikes: Work, punishments, reading.

Notes and comments:

Will clearly likes Angie Starsky.

Will seems to repress his memories of his parents but can become over emotional when he is reminded of them.

Will has a brilliant intuition.

Dr. Terrance Mcafferty says: "Will is the biggest trouble maker out of all the Red Shirts."

Julia Millis says: Will is a sweet little kid but can be too impulsive sometimes.

Shelby Brenner says: "Such a twat but you gotta love him."

Angie Starsky says: I wish he would stop stealing my hair bands. I wonder what he's doing with them."

_ANGIE STARSKY PERSONAL FILES_

_DO NOT REMOVE FROM THE ROOM _

_Last Updated: 8/12/98_

Name: Angelica(Angie) Elizabeth Starsky

Birth Name: Abigail Elizabeth Poeran

D/O/B: 13/10/89

Family: Mother, Father and Two Brothers and Sisters were killed.

Birth Location: Liverpool

Current Appearance: Dark hair that goes past her shoulders, Dark Toned skin, Green Eyes

Time Line:  
1989: Angie was born in Liverpool Children's Hospital. She was taken away the next day to live with her Family with an Extreme Motorcycle Gang.

1989: The Motorcycle Gang(Mad Satanic) are constantly on Runs and Angie didn't get a stable upbringing.  
1993: Angies Father announced that he and his family were leaving Mad Satanic so that his children could have a proper life.  
1994: After settling in a home in Surrey, the Mad Satanics wanted to get revenge on the man who deserted them. When the family were out, the two Mad Satanics crept into their house and put a chemical in their kitchen pipes that would infect the water and kill anyone who would drink the water. Her family all had a drink after returning home but Angie only had Milk. Her family later died of water poisoning.  
1994: Angie was too terrified to confess what happened to councillors.  
1997: After living in a foster home for almost three years, Angie was recruited to CHERUB.

Physically: Angie looks like an average nine year old girl. She is in perfect health but is not that strong. She enjoys team games of all variety apart from Football and Rugby.

Combat: Angie has been on Campus for little over a year and has achieved her Black belt in Karate and her green belt in Judo. She is very skilled and can fight off 3/5s of Red Shirts.

Academic: Angie is without a doubt, the smartest Red Shirt on Campus. She has an IQ of 179 and is profoundly gifted especially considering she had a very uncomfortable upbringing. She has the fourth most highest IQ on the whole of Campus and it is set to improve over the years. She excels in all subjects and is in classes with 15-16 year olds when it comes to Maths. She is already GCSE standard on most subjects apart from Art, Music, Drama, Games, Geography and R.E. She also has a very mature personality.

General Likes: Reading, Writing, chilling with friends(A/N: it's the 90s remember), Netball, Scheming.

General Dislikes: People learning slowly, manual labour, Will White winding her up.

Notes:

Angie is a kind and considerate person but enjoys ruling over others.

She is still emotionally wrung up about the biker incident and needs to attend weekly counselling sessions to help her get over her fear of Motors and motor cycle.

She only ever drinks from food bottles, cans or pouches where she knows it won't get contaminated.

Since the incident when she was younger, Angie has become slightly Autistic.

Dr. Terrance Mcaffery says: "Angie is one of our best finds at recruiting an agent. I was so pleased when she was recommended that I gave Cameron Jenkins(The boy who recruited Angie) his Navy Shirt and told him he'd done an outstanding job."

Ms. Spanerey(Maths Teacher) says: "Angie is brilliant and is working at Arithmetic at a A Grade GCSE level."

Will White says: "I've got one word to describe Angie...Brilliant"

_KYLE BLUEMAN PERSONAL FILES_

_DO NOT REMOVE FROM THE _____ROOM_

_Last Updated: 21/12/98_

**Name**: Kyle Theodore Blueman

**Birth Name**: Kenneth Leo Hampstead

**D/O/B**: 18/12/1989

**Family: **Kyle has no Family.

**Birth Location**: Bristol. Specific location unknown as Kyle was abandoned at Birth.

**Current Appearance**: Short for his age, Chestnut Brown Hair, Hazel Eyes, Slim Build, Dimples.

**Time Line**:  
**1989-**Found on White Lady's Road, Bristol wrapped only in a Blanket. Social Services asked around the area but none of them had any idea where Kenneth(Kyle) had come from.  
**1989**-A few days later, Kenneth was given to a foster family to look after in a small village off from Bristol.  
**1991**-Kenneth was moved to Cornwall to stay with another foster family.  
**1994**-Kenneth was removed from Foster Care and was put in a Children's Home.  
**1994**-**1997**-Kenneth lived with various Foster Families and Children's Homes.  
**1997**-Whilst Living with a Foster Family in Devon, Kenneth caused a great disturbance at his local Primary school and the Family couldn't keep a disruptive child in their home. He was moved to a new Children's home.  
**1998**-As a trial experiment, Kenneth was taken to a Children's Home in London which turned out to be Nebraska House where Jennifer Mitchum(an Ex-Cherub) does work part time there.  
**1998**-Almost immediately from arriving, Kenneth was sent to CHERUB and was admitted almost immediately and changed his name to Kyle.

**Physically**: Kyle is smaller than most of his friends and is slightly weaker but is building up his strength. Kyle does have excellent co-ordination and sense of direction. He excels in single sports such as running rather that team sports such as Rugby, Football. Kyle can also perform tricks on a skateboard that many cherubs can't do. Overall, Kyle has great potential.

**Combat**: Kyle has only been at CHERUB for two months and therefore, his combat skills at not the highest we've seen on Campus. However, he is a fast learner and has achieved his yellow belt within two weeks of training. He is well on his way to achieving his orange belt.

**Academic**: Kyle is incredibly bright and has an IQ of 168. He is one of the brightest Red shirts we have on campus. He excels especially in Biology and Chemistry and is excellent in others. But there are a few subjects which Kyle does not perform as highly in and they are the more creative subjects. Such as Art, Music, Drama and Kyle also struggles in the technical subjects like I.C.T and the general use of surveillance equipment. But of course, Kyle has only been on Campus for two months so he has a lot of time to learn their use.

**General Likes**: Cleanliness, Books, Graphic Novels, Dictionaries, Thesaurus's, Tennis, His Friends, Salad, John Barrowman, Theatre

**General Dislikes**: Dirt, People who tower above him, Team Sports, Dirt, Porn, Sugar Puffs, Dan Green

**Notes and Comments**:

Kyle has a very feminine air around him and reports from his roommate Rod Nilsson Suggest that he may lean the other way. This could be useful for certain missions if ever a need for a person such as Kyle was ever needed.

Kyle has a strong thirst for learning.

He is quite mischievous and got himself into a large spot of bother in Birmingham on 18/12/98

Julia Millis says "Kyle is a sweet and clever young lad who I predict will have an outstanding Cherub Career."

Dr Terrance Mcafery say's "Kyle is certainly an intuitive youth as he is only one of three people I've ever recruited into CHERUB to suss out that it's use's children for spies before I informed them."

Rod Nilsson say's "Kyle... Well, there's something about him that's just...well...amazing...He intrigues me and when he's in the same room as me I feel as if I'm the only one he's communicating with-Oh God you're not keeping note of this are you?!"

Kyle seems exceptionally close to Rod Nilsson. It's clear there is a bond there that goes way beyond normal friendship. Let's just hope they realise this in two or three years time.

*

I looked up from the screen, looked at Shelbys, Angies and Wills expressions which all matched. They all had gaping expressions but looked pleased by what was in front of them. But my head instinctively turned to Rod. I gave him a kind smile and said calmly "That's quite enlightening."

Rod returned the smile nervously. But suddenly, without warning, he ran to the door, burst out of the room and slammed the door shut.

The outburst sent a painful jolt right into the inner depths of my heart.

I walked over to the door, placed my right hand on in and rested my head against Rods Dressing gown hanging on the door and without caring that the others were in the room, I breathed in Rods sweet scent clinging to the fabric and felt tears roll down my cheeks and produce silent thuds on the soft cream coloured carpet.

**Thanks for reading. If you thought that Shelbys file was a complete "MEGA LOL" then check out "KatTheAmazing" s profile(She's one of my Fav Authours if you want to find her). She hasn't written a CHERUB fic yet only Legend of Zelda. But I've never even played Zelda and I still wet myself when I read her humour fic. **

**On another note, I'm not gonna put the next chapter up until I've got ten new reviews. I know I sound like a bitch but you know. And here are the rules: Five of the Reviews can be from people who have already reviewed before but You guys can't do more than one each. That means, for people who haven't reviewed before, you have to write one if you want to read chapter 22. I want to do this with every chapter after this as well and that means more people will read "How I Changed"**

**Finally, there is a pole on my Profile and your vote will affect my story.**

**Till next Time**

**6WillhelmBroon-CherubFan (Will)**


	22. Ich Leibe Die TanzenI Love The Dancing

**I know I said I wanted 10 reviews and all but its Christmas time so I felt like updating. Hope you like this chapter and I don't really care about the whole review thing I said in the last chapter but I really do love reviews so if you could, I would really appreciate them. Also there isn't much Slash in this chapter but Kyle does distinguish his difference from Straight people later on in a grey shirts room.**

The Days leading up to the distraction were a complete nightmare. Rod and I mutually decided not to discuss the events of the Personal files. Rod had hooked Shelby into helping him prepare to set for the theatre and all the costumes. One night he came back after four hours nonstop worth of costume making and swore that he would "set fire to anything that has a floral pattern on it" if he ever saw it again. I decided to quickly hid my purple shirt.

Angie and I had been working intently on sorting out the actual tampering mission. But Will had been spending every evening between 4:00 and 5:30 in the drama studio teaching over fifty Red Shirts a ridiculously camp dance routine (All of this will be explained later.).

Working this urgently was eating up all of our spare time that ended up with us only having one hour each day in which to eat our dinner and do our homework. Subsequencely, this meant all five of us migrating into Mine and Rods room at six o'clock, having a quick microwave meal whilst helping each other with our Homework(If we didn't have Angie to help us we'd all be in deep sludge). So by 7:00, we had to lumber over to the Running Track because we all skipped a lesson together so we could steal materials we needed. But the teacher obviously found out and reported us to Mac and he made us run twenty laps every day for two weeks(He's clearly putting extra work on us to make this harder). Which for an average CHERUB teen at physical peek would be exhausting for them, but we're small, meek nine year olds. So this eats up around two hours each day because there is always a constant supply of Lactic Acid in my muscles which kills insanely and in early January at 7:00 in the evening, let's just say that now, Will believes he's a spider and keeps tying string around his hands. Freak.

I am now so relieved that the 15th has finally arrived. I'm sitting in French, twiddling my thumbs nervously whilst watching the clock. In a couple of seconds the bell will go to signify the last period is about to end. Both Angie and I have about six kilograms worth of equipment in our school bags to help us dismantle the Agents equipment.

The second hand then connected with the twelve symbol and the bell rang.

Finally.

Me and Angie met up near the Science block, slapped baseball caps on over our heads and stealthily crept over to the main building making sure not to lift our heads up otherwise our face will be caught on security camera.

The Grey Shirts rooms are all spread out over the fifth sixth and seventh floor. Me and Angie will start on the fifth floor and use different sides of the corridor. So we began at opposite ends of the corridor and work our way to the middle.

"Good luck." I whispered to Angie. She gave me the thumbs up and headed to the other side of the corridor. I checked the map I had of the fifth floor and I'd marked all of the Grey Shirts rooms and the closest one to me was the door to my right. I opened it and stepped inside.

EWWW! It stinks. Undoubtedly a boy lives here. I ventured deeper into the rooms, stepping over boxers, school books and Game boy Pocket Games(A/N: Don't you just love classic video games?). I scanned the room looking for his equipment bag and choose the obvious place, under the bead. I knelt down to look and my knee squelched into a sticky pile of...Well I'm not quite sure what it is but what I do know is that I don't want it on me. I stuck my hand under the bed and felt around for the bag. I found a magazine under there and I quickly shoved it aside. It flew out from underneath the bed and I saw the front cover.

"SQAEWLEN!" I yelped, recoiling in horror.

It was a porno.

I calmed myself down and picked it so I could put it back under the bed. But I couldn't help taking a tiny peek. I held the magazine at arms lengthened turned the page so the front cover picture of a naked lady lying on her front with a banana in her mouth disappeared from view and I quickly thumbed through the pages with terror.

"That's clearly gonna happen."

"You're just showing off"

"That just isn't natural"

"Why do guys love this so much?"

I dropped the Porno and slid it back under the bed. I quickly ran into the Bathroom and washed my hands thoroughly. Yet I couldn't help noticing the wet towel on the floor and the light flickering madly and what the hell is that on the wall?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS BOY?!"

I dived back under the bed and found the bag. I pulled out the lock gun and pressed some clamps to it. One of Angies genius little inventions that heat up and bend the metal ever so slightly so that it doesn't work. I then brought out paint ball pellets and replaced them with blanks. I messed about with the equipment as subtlety as I could, crept out the room and headed to the next Grey Shirts abode.

After and hours worth of work, I was on the sixth floor and I'd almost finished my fifthtenth room when I heard the bell to end the Agent lessons(They have longer school days than the Red Shirts). Immediately after that, came music so loud that people from hundred of meters away could hear it. The music was a bouncy rhythm that sounded very sixties that kept repeating itself. I looked out of the window in this girls room and saw the Theatre lit up and bursting with music. The theatre is ages away from the Education block but further away from the Main building. That must draw everyone's attention. The theatre really was a marvel. I had helped Rod and Shelby set all into place last night and I believe Rods exact words were "We're gonna smash this place up and then deck it out in fairy lights TILL WE'RE CONTENT!".

I could see around four hundred people exiting buildings to have a look at what's going on. Once everyone had settled in to place, a massive hairspray can came down onto the stage and around sixty Red shirts ran onto the stage wearing brightly coloured sixties outfits. (A/N: Can anyone guess what's happening?) Then the music changed into a quick Saxophone verse when suddenly the lyrics "Oh, oh, oh woke up today, feeling the way I always do!" were heard and the Red shirts began their dance.

Even though I was over two hundred meters away, Wills choreography skills had really paid off and the dance looked very professional.

I looked away from the window because I need to finish this. But I was able to laugh and Imagined Will as a very old man sitting with grandchildren all around him and he was saying "They all thought I was crazy they did when I said to them 'Lets make a distraction using music from the musical Hairspray and make loads of fabulous dances from it' But I proved them wrong and I made the best Red Shirt show anyone had ever seen."

I've finally finished! I stepped out into the seventh floor corridor and gave a huge sigh of releif that seemed to last several days. Second later, Angie came out of another room and she said "Twenty Six."

"Twenty Four." I replied. "So that makes all fifty rooms done."

She gave a little whoop and ran down the corridor to the stairs. She turned back and yelled "Come on. We might as well catch the end."

I smirked and ran after her.

Angie and I sprinted across the fields and reached the Theatre just in time for the final verse of "You Can't Stop the Beat" the Red shirts performed their final move and I noticed that Will was at the front leading them. The lights went dim on stage and there was a thunderous applause from Everyone watching. I jumped up onto a seat and began doing a ridiculous victory dance until Angie went into hysterics. The lights went back on and Will walked to the front of the stage holding a microphone. From off stage someone threw him a towel and he wiped his face with it and slung it over his shoulders. "I'd like to give a big thank you to everyone who helped make this happen." He said confidently, smiling at everyone. "Everyone who has helped has been working intensively hard and so I'd like to thank Mac for booking us the Theatre and allowing us to use all of the resources from the DT department." Another applause broke out. "Rod Nilsson and Shelby Brenner for building the set and making all the costumes." More applause. "Me," Will said meekly. "for choreographing this whole thing." There was laughter and applause at this and Angie called out

"WHOA! TAKE YOUR TOP OFF!" I quickly clasped a hand over her mouth as everyone laughed and Will rubbed his neck uncomftably.

I was surprised and happy about what Angie said but I had to know why she said it.

"I fund a botal of Vodka in the last roooooom." She slurred. "And I, yessss I said I, drank half of it." She sniggered uncontrollably. "But don't tell Will" She whispered in her roaring drunk voice. "He'll get angrey"

Jesus Christ. I hope she doesn't become paralytic. "Maybe you better sit down."

Will cleared his throat up on stage. "I'd like to give massive thanks to everyone who turned up to watch this." A massive applause erupted around. "And finally, the biggest thanks for the night ladies and Gentlemen. I'd like to give the Red Shirts their reward for being such a good sports and their full commitment. ROD!" He called. "NOW!"

Rod ran on the stage and climbed up a ladder hidden behind the Hairspray can. He pressed down hard on the cap and the fake can spurt out Cascades of Silly String, by the curtain flakes of coloured paper flew all around. And finally for the cherry on the cake, about 5000 chocolate bars were being sprinkled onto the stage from all directions and A wave of people including the Red Shirts, Agents, Teachers and other staff alike were piling onto the stage to try and grab some candy.

I sat back and laughed at the fact that we'd actually pulled it off and that there was a pile of Chocolate waiting in my room ready for the picking.


	23. Capture

**Ok, to everyone, I'm really sorry about the delay, I've had two GCSE modules and it's been bloody difficult to find time for updating and writing. This chapter...well...to be pretty honest it's not to great but please read it anyway.  
Thanks :-)**

Basic Training at the beginning of April but quickly dropped out of it. He tried again in late July and Survived throughout most of it until day ninety four where he failed to learn his new language and had to drop out. He was so disappointed and so was his partner who because of Wills lack of knowledge in Russian meant he had to drop out as well.

Throughout all of this, Angie, Shelby and Rod were working very hard in getting ready for Basic Training so I saw them much less. Luckily, I was able hang out with Kerry and Bruce though instead. Throughout most of the Summertime, we'd use the whole of Campus as a playground. We'd break into the Paintball arena when it want in use and play extreme games of hide and seek. Then we'd use the climbing apparatus and see who could jump the highest off the Boards into the net. I always won that game. At the Summer Hostel, which by the way is very fun indeed, I spent most of my time with Rod and Angie and Shelby(Will was in basic training at the time). But as soon as we got back they went into back into their training resheim.

However, it is now November and Rods birthday is in three days. He, Angie, Will and Shelby are also starting Basic Training in five days. I will miss them deeply and I can't bear the thought of staying by myself for three and a half months. That is of course if none of them drop out.

But now I'm lying in my bed at two twenty five in the morning wondering what the next few months will be like.

Creak.

Someone coming in. What do I do? Do I stay silent? Do I confront who ever came in? I tilt my head ever so slowly and in the half light I can make out a large figure. It walks past my bed and goes for Rod. I feel like trying to stop him but I'm too scared.

The figure lunges at Rod and I'm now shaking with terror, hiding under my duvet. Rod cries out the tiniest yelp until a gag is stuffed in his mouth. The figure bundles Rod up and carry him out as if he were a ragdoll. Rods squirming about trying to break free but is unable to make a sound. The figure opens the door slowly and I saw whose face it was from the moonlight coming through the window and the faint light on the other side of the door.

Jake McEwan!

The meanest, hostile person on CHERUB campus. He's a sixteen year old Black Shirt who's won every martial arts competitions he's ever entered.

Once the door closed I jumped out of bed, grabbed my dressing gown and my slippers and opened the door ever so slightly. I peered through the crack in the door and see McEwan turning a corner, dragging a struggling Rod with him.

I rush out the door and Head upstairs to Wills room and Angies/Shelbys room. I knock on both their doors at once rapidly. It takes several second before a harsh looking Shelby arrives at the door and a tired looking Will at the other door(A/N: Angies and Shelbys room is right next to Wills. See chapter 11). I grab Wills arm and Drag him into Shelby and Angies room.

I flick the light switch and sit on Shelbys bed.

"Jake McEwan has got Rod."

They gasp, horrified.

"What do we do?" Angie asked.

Shelby stood up proudly. "We get him back of course." She said.

Will was leaning again the wall, twiddling his thumbs. "They've done this before." He said. "Not to Rod of course but to other people." My partner I had when I first did Basic Training was terrified of Height and they got some black shirts to scare him into doing it. He said it was the scariest experience of his life."

"Is there anything that they'd want to do to Rod to help him in Basic Training.?" I asked.

"Let me think..." Will pondered for a couple of moments. "Rod's really claustaphobic isn't he?"

"Oh yeah." We said.

"I think its probably that. I don't think you need it but you do get crammed up in quite a few small spaces during Basic."

"Well we gotta get him then." Angie said. "McEwan is a complete nutcase. If Rod doesn't listen to him. Who knows what'll happen?"

I stood up and went to the window opened it up and stuck my hand out whilst fanning it furiously. "Have you guys got anything I can chuck out here to switch the flood lights on?" I asked.

Will perked up. "Back in a mo" He smirked. Will rushed out and returned seconds later with his school satchel. He tipped the contents onto Angies and Shelbys floor, rummaged through and picked up all his exercise books and rubber bands. He then wrapped them all up and handed them to me. "Here," Will gave me a massive mischievous grin. "now I have an excuse for not doing the homework."

"Will, you know that the teachers won't believe a load of crap like that you know." Angie said. She then snatched the books off me. "Well if you're sure you don't need them." Angie swung her arm back.

"WAIT!" Will squeaked. He lunged at Angies arm but missed as her arm swung to the black darkness and the all of Wills work disappeared into the abyss. "Angie you complete-" He stopped mid sentence and his tear tucks began to strain. He bit his thumb to hold them back "I thou-thought you were di-different than _that_." He turned and ran out the room.

I sprinted after him "Will wait up a sec!" as I ran I heard Angie behind me saying to Shelby,

"He's just _**too**_ needy. I find it hard to hold him back without hurting his feelings."

I pondered for a moment and it all made sense, why Will becomes angry when Shelby hits him but whimpers when Angie retaliates against him or why he obeys any order that Angie asks him to do. I fought back my own tears and then remembered I had to concentrate on my own _future_ love life.

**Hey thanks everyone who's waited for this chapter to come out. I have no idea when the next one will come out because I have two more GCSEs coming up soon and a band related event but I will begin working on the next chapter very soon. Thanks and I'd rather not receive any flames for this ****absolutely awful**** chapter. But you know. A bad review is better than no reviews at all. ;-) **


	24. HaZah!

I eventually caught up with Will moping in a corner of the second floor corridor. I bent down next to him and asked sympathetically. "You really like her, don't you?"

Will sniffed and wiped his red eyes. "I don't know." He croaked. "She's amazing and doesn't take crap from nobody and stuff."

I smiled at him. "I understand. I don't know if you know this but there _is_ someone out there who I believe is the greatest human being I've ever encountered."

Will smirked. "Kyle, I think the whole of campus knows that including him."

'Oh God!' I thought. "Hey keep that down okay." I hissed. "Let's just concentrate on getting him back so tha-" I suddenly heard what I just said. "Holy frick on a stick"

Will jumped up and said, "Come on. Let's go find _him_."

*

The four of us crept down to the bottom floor and thought up a way to get out.

"Okay," said Angie, taking charge. "we can't use the main entrance because that's padlocked at night and the emergency exit has an alarm on it."

"So?" I asked.

"I think we're gonna have to jump." Wills and Shelby's face suddenly lit up.

"Fun times." Shelby said.

We entered the big craft from next to the front doors and Angie cracked open the only window that could be opened which unfortunately was less than two foot square and was also more than five feet above the ground which for a bunch of nine to ten year olds was pretty hard to get to.

"Gimme a leg up." Will demanded. Angie and Shelby cupped their hands together and Will stood on them.

"Thank God he's so bloody light." Shelby sighed.

I then put my hands underneath Wills thighs and pushed him up. "You know," he said. "I f someone walked in here right now they'd be wondering why a bunch of ten year olds are performing some fecking illegal child porn."

Angie growled. "Just hurry up and move!"

"-kay" Will said instantly. He leaned forward and wriggled though the small gap. We heard a soft thud meaning that Will must of hit the floor. "Guys," he said. "If you chuck a paperclip through I can unlock the padlock."

We searched around the room looking for some and when I found a box full of paperclips I lobbed it through the window. "Got'em?" I asked Will.

"Yeah! Head to the front door."

Once we got through the front door we saw Will fiddling with the padlock and then ease it off the door handles. We opened the doors and ran across the soggy earth toward the basic training plot of land.

Suddenly we heard the sound of an engine as we passed the mass of trees outside the Library. We quickly dived into them as two security guards on Quad bikes came dangerously close to hitting Angie. Angie squealed and as the sound of the quads began to fade away I heard Angie sobbing and in the half light I could just about make out the shape of Shelby holding onto Angie.

"Of course." I murmured. "Angie can't stand Motor type things can she?"

"No." Will said. He bent down next to Shelby. "Hey, I'll take her back to the Block and you and Kyle get Rod, okay?"

"No way!" Shelby snapped. "I'm not leaving her. Anyway, your more stealthy than me so you'll be better at rescuing Rod."

Will stood there staring at the crumpled heap on the ground that was Angie. I felt a nauseous feeling inside me. I tugged on Wills arm. "Please," I whimpered. "I can't leave Rod any longer." I felt tears well up in my eyes and knew that Will could tell.

"Fine." He said stubbornly. "But make sure she's okay." Shelby gave Will a rare smile and nodded as she lifted Shelby up and directed her back the way we came.

Will then turned and ran at full pelt towards the training centre. I ran after him and asked, "Where about is Rod likely to be?"

Will paused for a moment in mid run, "Just outside Basic Training I expect."

We both headed as fast as we could there. After three or four minutes of running we noticed a lot of movement in the space between the Height obstacle course and the Paintball arena. "It's them." Will whispered.

"What do we do then?"

"We attack from both sides. I'll go the paintball arena and corner them from there and you climb up the height obstacle and move along the net and get as close as possible. I'll deal with McEwan but you get Rod away. "

I gave Will the 'OK' sign and sneaked my way over to the height obstacle. At the rung of the ladder I tried to put as little weight on the steps as possible so as not to create a creaking noise. I clambered up and when I was level with the safety net I noticed that the net was a good three meters from the ladder so I held onto the side of the ladder with one hand and swung myself round so I was spread out like a flag. I then let go and was flung off onto the net.

'YES!' I thought. I crawled along the net, carefully avoiding the holes and scanned around looking for Will. At the far edge of the net around ten feet from McEwan. I noticed a bin from the recycling centre on the other side of campus being beaten up by McEwan. My guess was that he'd put Rod in there and was testing his claustrophobia. I gritted my teeth and my Primal instinct was to leap onto McEwan and tear his eyes out. But I noticed Will perched in a tree above them holding a paintball gun. We caught each others eyes and nodded.

Will aimed his gun and took a clear shot to McEwans head and the little green pellet smashed into his left cheek a little under his eye. McEwans almighty bellow of pain was deafening but I grabbed the branch of a tree and swung down as my feet made contact with McEwans neck. He fell forward into a large pile of mud and I giggled at his pain. "Right on his keys as well" I tutted.

McEwan jumped up and charged at me. "You're gonna pay for that you little runt!" At that moment Will emerged and wrapped his whole body onto McEwans head.

"Run!" He yelled and pulled out the Paintball gun and shot McEwan on his forehead. I rushed toward to Recycling bin and reached in to pull Rod out.

"Come on Snoopy. Shake a leg." I joked. Rod scampered out and gave me a tight embrace. I melted in his arms and held his shivering body. "It's okay. Let's just get back quickly."

I dragged Rod along who still looked pretty shook up and yelled back to Will. "Come on!"

"Okay!" Will called back mid backflip. Knowing Will he's probably just dong one of his bizarre fighting moves. Will broke away from the fight ran away from McEwan but as he passed the bin he stepped on it and it shot back and smashed into McEwans legs. He fell over and skidded along the ground. "Hah! The best fighter in CHERUB and you were beaten by the smallest Ten year old ever know to man!"

We sprinted off as to avoid the wrath of Jake McEwans fury and laughed at his pain.

**Okay that was chapter...? Something. Again so sorry for the delay but Exams give me pain. Anyone in year 10 right now would understand. I actually had an exam today but as an unwell boy I had to stay at home. Luckily it gave me time to work on this. You better look forward to next chapter as it's a completely Rod 3 Kyle chapter as I feel this chapter didn't have enough. **

**Until next time xx**


	25. Rods Return

The past two weeks were two slow! Rod, Shelby, Angie and Will have started basic training (It's Wills 3rd attempt) and I've been stuck in my room bored out of my mind. I swear I've watched Rods copy of the Sound of Music about twenty times and I've been able to mouth along with every line of dialogue. But don't kid me it's a great film but me and Rod used to watch it together and now he isn't here and It's my birthday in two weeks and I'm gonna be all alone. So that's why I'm sitting on my bed, wallowing in depression reading my thesaurus for what seems like the sixty seventh...?...time.

SLAMCK!

My head shot towards the door and right there is Rod covered in a browny black substance. I dropped my book and the only thing to break the awkward silence of me and Rod starring at each other was the soft thud of the thesaurus making a dent in the floor.

"Rod" I gasped. "What are you doing back?"

Rod blushed. "Well I didn't want you to be alone on your birthday."

My heart did a flip and I jumped up, ran over to Rod and gave him a massive embrace (A.N: Hugging embrace by the way. He's not even ten yet) despite all the gunk he had on him. "That's... so sweet." I said, holding him closely to me.

Rod affectionately patted me on the head. "I better get cleaned up. I'm getting you all mucky."

My head perked up and I let go of him. "I'll help." I offered a little too enthusiastically.

Rod raised his eyebrows in a questioning motion. "Alright," He said. "If you really want to." We walked along the hall and headed to the communal bathrooms. At 4:30 in the afternoon on a Friday there was no one in there so I turned the bath taps on and poured a whole load of _'Bubble Bath for Kids!'_ in there.

Rod threw off his boots, socks, trousers and top and dropped them on the floor so he was just standing there in his undies. "Aren't you gonna let me use the bath now?" Rod asked indicating that he didn't want to be seen in the nude.

I tutted. "You're such a prude sometimes." I smirked. "Anyway, I've seen you in the nuddy loads of times."

"Fine..." Rod sighed. He turned around as I fetched a bucket from the cupboard. When I returned Rod was just slipping into the bath. "Holy Baloney!" I giggled getting a quick glance. 'It's not my birthday now Rod' I thought. I filled the bucket with steaming water and slowly poured it over Rods head washing everything out of his hair. I pondered in my mind for a second on my way over to Rod 'Was it just my imagination or has _it_ really grown since? It's hard to tell cause it's so muddy. Looks like he'd tea-bagged a mole hill.' I giggled slightly.

"What you smirking at?" Rod asked.

I shrugged with a pathetic smirk on my face. "Oh nothing. It's probably just because I've been alone for so long it's comforting to have someone to talk to."

"I was only gone for little over two weeks. Didn't you have anyone to talk to?"

"No not really. I mainly read and caught up on my homework. It's been great fun." I replied sarcastically while I rubbed shampoo in Rods muddy hair. I picked up the bucket so I could rinse the suds out but It wouldn't fit in the bath with Rod taking up all the space. "Budge over a sec would you?"

Rod raised a eyebrow. "Are you planning to get in with me." He asked suggestively.

"Oh you wish."I bent over him. "Just open your legs." It suddenly struck me what I had just said. "Well..." There was a deadly awkward silence. "There's a sentence I wasn't expecting to say to you."

Rod ran his hand through his brown (because of the water and mud) hair. "Are you sure you never had thoughts about this?" He asked seductively.

"You've changed a lot over these two weeks." I gave him a delicate stroke from the base of his neck down to just above the navel. "Just wait until you're older.

After all this debating Rod finally opened his legs and I collected the warm water in my bucket and poured it over his head. The white soap suds washed away and Rods hair looked different to how I had usually known it. "Rod, what's up with your hair?" I asked. "The shade's different than usual."

"Don't you remember? My hair is dyed blonder because I don't like the natural shade."

"Which is?"

"Red."

"Oh yeah." I stepped back carefully and examined around his head. "I won't lie to you Rod... I don't actually like gingers."

"But you've gone about ten months knowing I'm a natural red head. And It didn't bothered you then."

"Hmm." I said. "I see your point and I accept that that is your view but I'm just gonna go into one of those cubicles and throw up about something _completely_ different."

Rod Sighed. "Suit yourself...Homo." He said jokingly.

"Calm your self down." I mocked. " Fag."

Rod smiled. "You see it's fun to make fun of each other."

"Yeah that's what I was just doing."

"So me being a red head doesn't bother you in the slightest?"

"No I still think you're an evil being sent here by the Devil but you know? You're also the only person around here I can talk to." I pulled a stool from under a work surface next to the bath and continued washing Rods hair.

"You're really good at that." Rod complimented. "You should be a hair dresser when you're older."

I scoffed arrogantly. "You're joking right? It's the only job where you need to have a qualification in both scissor use and hair sweeping(A.N: Apologise to any budding hair dressers)."

Rod rolled his eyes. "I almost forgot what a pretentious tart you are."

Later that evening I had just arrived back from my third shower of the day and I returned to the room in my robe to find Rod completely starkers leaning glancing into the wardrobe. I was taken by such a surprise that I slammed the door shut behind me instantly. Rod jumped at the sound of the door and swivelled round to reveal his..._you know_. He quickly yanked out my dressing gown from the wardrobe(I'm wearing a bathrobe and I have a different dressing gown), slipped it on and nonchalantly scratched his head.

I began cracking up when I realised that because he was wearing _my _dressing gown that I got when I was about seven it was really short on Rod. And I mean _really_. "Uh Rod," I spluttered "your sword and your stones are kinda showing." Rod huffed indignantly and turned around to get his PJs out. Since it appeared to be even shorter at the back I laughed again and subtlety tilted my head for a better look.

"Hey!" Rod said, head still facing the back of the wardrobe. "Stop checking out my hot ass. It's mine to check out and mine alone."

I giggled and wondered over to my bed where I had neatly pre-laid out my pyjamas. "Fine but make sure you wash it my gown tomorrow. I don't want the thought of your thing touching it on my conscience. "

**Yeah you all know the formality. I'm incredibly sorry for taking this ridiculous amount of time to update but I've had a colossal amount of exams to do. But you know... Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to review. I'm fed up of the only emails I get coming from Facebook or my History teacher who decided it would be fun to collect everyone in my class's emails so that she can conveniently send us homework every few hours. GAH!**


End file.
